


We Weren't Born to Follow

by Gondolin



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blanket Permission, Everybody Lives, Gen, Ikki gets a padawan, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin
Summary: - Come ti chiami? - domandò Ikki alzandosi in piedi.- Ilias. E tu?- Ikki.- E' un nome strano.- Non sono di queste parti. Quanti anni hai?- Cinque-quasi-sei. - rispose con la velocità tipica dei bambini, abituati a sentirsi domandare l'età - E tu?- Quindici.La conversazione si interruppe. Dopo tutto non c'era molto che un guerriero di quindici anni e un bambino di cinque potessero dirsi.[postata nel 2010 su EFP]
Relationships: Phoenix Ikki/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 1





	1. Vittime Civili

**Author's Note:**

> [note dal postaggio originale su EFP del 2010]  
>  **Dedica con annessa storia della nascita della fic:** a Beat, che ha gentilmente betato l'inizio della fanfiction, che mi ha sopportata mentre plottavo e scrivevo questa storia con lentezza esasperante, che mi ha dato preziosi consigli sui nomi e sulla caratterizzazione del nostro piccolino.  
> Che, in fondo è la causa prima di tutto questo, visto che io l'undici febbraio 2010, così scrivevo nei commenti ad una sua fic: “OmmiaAtena! L'immagine di Ikki -dico: Ikki di Phoenix, eh!- che allena un marmocchio mi ha devastataH in maniera orribileH. Temo che finirò con lo scriverci su una fanfic. Sappi che sarà colpa tua se mi metterò nelle peste inserendo un OC random da fargli allenare. Ma dopo tutto lui coi bambini ci sa fare, e Shun potrà confermarlo.”  
> Ma non è che ci credessi veramente, eh. Era un'idea balzana avuta dal niente e che credevo che in niente sarebbe finita. Invece una decina di giorni dopo il solito esserino malefico (beat, lo sai che ti adoro... in fondo <3), scrisse nei commenti ad una mia fic: “Sappi che voglio leggere la fic su Ikki e il suo allievo random! XD La scriverei io stessa se non fosse una cosa così inconcepibilmente assurda... credo di poterne morire se provassi a scriverla! XD *rotola impazzita*”  
> Così, nove mesi fa, è stato concepito Ilias, e adesso è ufficialmente nato. Un vero parto, ma credo che ne sia valsa la pena. Mi auguro che la pensiate così anche voi!  
> Su, Ilias, fai ciao a mamma Beat! *si asciuga una lacrimuccia di commozione*
> 
> Colonna sonora: [Bon Jovi - We Weren't Born to Follow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qF3D2oiy6YA)
> 
>  **Nota del 2020:** mannaggia a Hikary (non è vero, bacini) che mi ha fatto ritrovare l'amore per questo fandom e mi ha fatto venire voglia di postare anche su AO3 le mie vecchie fic. Questa è tutt'ora l'unica long fic che io abbia mai completato, e una delle mie cose preferite che io abbia mai scritto.  
> Fic postata su EFP col titolo _This Ain't About Givin' Up Or Givin' In_ (e prima ancora su livejournal col titolo che ha qui).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack: Rhapsody of Fire - Dawn Of Victory; Metallica - The Memory Remains

Ikki si rialzò in piedi e si scosse la polvere di dosso. Era stato un lungo viaggio. Lungo davvero, anche se il potere di Atena l'aveva fatto trascorrere in un lampo.

Il suo sguardo incrociò quello commosso del fratello. Vi lesse la gioia di essere finalmente di ritorno e la completa fiducia nella pace che lo attendeva, ma vi lesse anche il dolore e la preoccupazione per Seiya e qualcosa sepolto ancor più in profondità, come una vecchia ferita pronta a riaprirsi: era il timore che lui se ne andasse di nuovo. Lo faceva sempre, perché quella volta avrebbe dovuto essere diversa? Ikki non era mai stato capace di restare fermo e per quanto grande fosse la vittoria ottenuta lui non sarebbe cambiato.

Tutto questo era vero, ma era anche vero che Ikki era stanco. Si sarebbe fermato, almeno per un po', fosse anche solo per dimostrare testardamente a Shun che non sempre le cose dovevano essere uguali a se stesse.

Qualcosa di profondamente cambiato, comunque, c'era. Senza dire una parola Ikki si voltò ed iniziò a salire le disastrate scalinate del Santuario. Era sempre stato un luogo di polvere e di rovine, come se fosse stato antico già appena costruito, eppure la distruzione che vi regnava allora era disperatamente viva e nuova, come una ferita appena aperta su un corpo coperto di cicatrici.

Salì in fretta, Ikki, col suo solito passo lungo e deciso. Non esitò un solo istante mentre attraversava quella che una volta era stata la soglia del Tempio della Vergine. Dopo tutto lì ci era già stato, aveva raccolto la cenere fra le mani e l'aveva scagliata nel vento. Aveva già visto la devastazione in quel giardino che un tempo era stato di pace. Ma voleva tornarci per imprimersi bene nella mente quel ricordo e indurire ancora il cuore. Sentiva che quando tutto sarebbe stato ricostruito non avrebbe più amato quel luogo.

Scavalcò una colonna caduta e si fermò immobile nel centro della terra bruciata che era stata prato. Si guardò intorno, poi chiuse gli occhi. Voleva assimilare quello che non si poteva vedere, accarezzare il ricordo del cosmo di Shaka che sembrava aggrapparsi alle pietre di quel tempio.

E fu allora, mentre si concentrava e ascoltava la morte intorno a sé, che percepì una presenza. Piccola, tremante come un lumicino quasi spento, ma viva.

Non perse tempo a chiedersi chi potesse essere, ma riaprì gli occhi e si avvicinò al punto dal quale quella sensazione proveniva. Non poteva certo essere un nemico. E anche se lo fosse stato, pensò, avrebbe avuto un che di giusto il combattere ancora proprio lì. Il  _ricominciare_ a combattere da lì.

Un movimento brusco dietro un mucchio di calcinacci gli confermò che lì c'era qualcuno.

Quando però Ikki si chinò ad osservare oltre le macerie fu estremamente sorpreso. Un bambino. Ad una rapida occhiata non gli si sarebbero dati più di cinque o sei anni. Gli occhi, naturalmente, erano gravi e seri. Se si trovava lì chissà cosa poteva aver visto. Doveva essere certamente essere arrivato dopo l'Athena Exclamation, o di lui non sarebbero rimaste nemmeno le briciole, ma i combattimenti all'interno del Santuario erano stati molteplici.

\- Tu sei un Saint? - domandò il piccolo strappandolo alle sue riflessioni.

\- E tu cosa ne sai dei Saint? - domandò Ikki sospettoso.

\- Io vivo qui. - rispose il bimbo quasi indispettito.

\- Come  _vivi_ qui?

\- La mia mamma... - gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e si interruppe di botto.

\- Cosa c'entra? - domandò ancora Ikki impaziente, ma non senza gentilezza.

Il piccolo continuò a singhiozzare per alcuni secondi, asciugandosi di tanto in tanto le lacrime e stropicciandosi gli occhi coi pugnetti.

\- Allora? - insistette il Saint accoccolandosi di fronte a lui.

\- La mia mamma è un'ancella. - rispose fiero - Qui, in questo Tempio.

Ikki sentì montare in bocca un sapore amaro.  _Questo Tempio_ non esisteva più. E per quanto riguardava la mamma di quel bambino... a giudicare dalle sue lacrime doveva aver già capito di essere rimasto orfano, ma l'abitudine di parlare al presente non gli era ancora passata. Si chiese se lui ce l'avesse mai avuta, quell'abitudine. Ma oltre all'infanzia gli erano stati in parte rubati anche i ricordi e ormai non si fidava più neppure dei sorrisi sfumati che gli rimbalzavano in sogno, temendo di veder apparire da un momento all'altro quel maledetto pendente con la stella a cinque punte.

\- Come... - Ikki si interruppe. “Come fai ad essere ancora vivo?”, pensò. - Come mai sei qui? - disse invece.

Il bambino tirò su col naso un paio di volte prima di rispondere. - Ero andato dalla zia Penelope. Lei lavora al Tredicesimo Tempio, e aveva detto che mi avrebbe fatto i biscotti. Però poi quando ha sentito tutti quei rumori mi ha fatto restare lì un sacco. Diceva che era più sicuro. Sono riuscito a tornare qui solo adesso. Cercavo la mamma... tu pensi che sia morta?

Ikki seppe immediatamente cosa voleva sentirsi rispondere il bambino. Voleva sentirsi dire che la sua mamma doveva per forza essersi salvata perché queste cose capitano sempre agli altri, e soprattutto voleva sentirsi dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene, qualunque fosse stato il fato di sua madre. Ma Ikki non gli avrebbe mai detto una cosa simile. “Andrà tutto bene” secondo lui era la più grossa bugia che si potesse dire ad un bambino. Anche se le cose fossero  _davvero_ andate bene questo sarebbe stato per un po', non per sempre. E quando iniziavi a scoprire che non andava  _tutto_ bene avevi già sentito quella maledetta frase talmente tante volte che iniziava a sembrarti vera per forza, e iniziavi a pensare che doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in te se te ne capitavano tante.

No, Ikki non gli avrebbe raccontato quelle bugie.

\- Penso di sì.

\- Sei sicuro? - chiese il piccolo, affidandosi istintivamente alla veridicità delle parole di quello che dal basso dei suo cinque o sei anni doveva certamente sembrargli un adulto.

\- Se era in questo Tempio sì.

Nuovi singhiozzi ruppero il silenzio e il bambino si raggomitolò ancor più su se stesso, abbracciandosi le ginocchia e nascondendovi il capo quasi avesse avuto pudore a mostrare il proprio dolore.

\- La mamma mi aveva avvertito. - sospirò infine con una serietà e una calma invidiabile nonostante le lacrime che gli solcavano le guance paffute - Ogni tanto succede che le persone che vivono a Rodorio o nel Santuario muoiono nelle guerre, anche se non ci combattono. Però la mamma diceva che noi dovevamo essere fieri di essere qui perché i Saint proteggono tutta l'umanità. Diceva sempre che qualcuno doveva pur cucinare per loro e fargli il bucato. Giusto?

Voleva sentirsi dire che sua madre era morta per uno scopo, e questa consolazione Ikki non gliel'avrebbe negata. Annuì.

\- Ti riporto dalla zia Penelope? - chiese, non sapendo più che fare lì.

Il piccolo si strinse nelle spalle.

\- Come ti chiami? - domandò Ikki alzandosi in piedi.

\- Ilias. E tu?

\- Ikki.

\- E' un nome strano.

\- Non sono di queste parti. Quanti anni hai?

\- Cinque-quasi-sei. - rispose con la velocità tipica dei bambini, abituati a sentirsi domandare l'età - E tu?

\- Quindici.

La conversazione si interruppe. Dopo tutto non c'era molto che un guerriero di quindici anni e un bambino di cinque potessero dirsi.

Quando giunsero al Tredicesimo Tempio Ilias guidò Ikki verso un ingresso secondario riservato alla servitù. Bussò energicamente, e venne ad aprire un'anziana donna dai lunghi capelli candidi raccolti in un nodo disordinato sulla nuca. Il bambino corse a rifugiarsi fra le sue gonne.

\- Lei è la signora Penelope?

\- Sì, sono io. - annuì questa, facendosi da parte - Ma ti prego, entra pure. Ilias, vai di là a dire a qualcuna delle ragazze di preparare un caffè per piacere. - alzò nuovamente gli occhi sul giovane Saint di fronte a lei - Hai l'aria di uno che beve caffè, tu. - sentenziò.

\- Sì, ma non si doveva disturbare, non intendo trattenermi. Ero solo venuto a riportarle suo nipote...

\- Ilias non è mio nipote. - lo interruppe lei.

\- Ma...?

L'anziana donna sorrise dolcemente. - Io sono zia Penelope per tutti qui, ragazzo mio. Ma Ilias è un bambino adorabile e lo terrò volentieri con me, non preoccuparti. Immagino cosa sia successo a sua madre. Da qui si vede il Tempio della Vergine. - Penelope si fece un rapido segno di croce - Pace all'anima sua, ovunque si trovi. Era una cara ragazza.

Ikki spostò il peso da un piede all'altro. - Non ce l'ha un padre? Ilias, dico.

\- Certo che ce l'ha, come tutti. Ma non so chi sia. Ti prego, non devi pensare male di sua madre per questo. Quando dico che era una cara ragazza non è solo perché non si parla male dei morti.

\- Non ho mai pensato niente del genere.

"E magari è anche meglio che non conosca suo padre. Sempre meglio che passare la vita ad odiarlo”, pensò.

\- Allora arrivederci, signora.

\- A presto, figliuolo.

Ikki scese nuovamente le scale fino alla base della collina. Atena, Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu erano ancora lì, mentre di Seiya non c'era traccia. Per quanto ci fossero stati alcuni momenti -forse un po' più di alcuni, doveva ammetterlo- in cui gli avrebbe volentieri spaccato la faccia, non vederlo lì gli fece pensare che forse l'avevano perso davvero, perso per sempre. E non fu una sensazione piacevole.

\- Ho fatto portare Seiya in infermeria. - gli spiegò Saori appena lo vide. La sua espressione mesta però non lo rassicurò affatto.

Oltre che mesta però sembrava anche pensierosa. - Stasera vi voglio tutti nella sala delle udienze. Per ora potete riposare. Ci sono gli alloggi dei soldati a vostra disposizione.


	2. Di incontri graditi e abbracci non dati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter soundtrack: Howard Shore - The Grey Heavens; Into The West (da Il Signore degli Anelli); Blind Guardian - Carry The Blessed Home

Atena aveva il capo chino quando quattro dei valorosi che l'avevano seguita nell'Elisio fecero il loro ingresso nella sala, ma subito si alzò in piedi, fiera, per accoglierli con gli onori che meritavano.

I ragazzi posarono un ginocchio a terra e restarono in attesa di ordini e, chissà, magari di notizie di Seiya.

\- Alzatevi, vi prego. - disse la dea con un sorriso dolce.

I giovani ubbidirono e si guardarono intorno. C'erano gli altri Bronze Saint, Kiki, Marin, Shaina, Shunrei e Seika. Tutti erano in attesa, ma nessuno sapeva di cosa. Tutti erano stanchi e sollevati per la guerra appena terminata, e ognuno custodiva in fondo al cuore il proprio lutto.

La dea Atena prese la parola. - Ho riflettuto a lungo. Il mio cuore piangeva le perdite subite. I sacrifici compiuti hanno permesso il trionfo della giustizia, ma non sarebbe stato giusto che proprio i più valorosi fra noi non potessero godere della pace. Dunque in virtù della tregua stabilita col Signore degli Inferi... - il suo sorriso di allargò, e sembrò diventare semplicemente quello di una ragazzina ansiosa di rivelare agli amici una bella sorpresa - Ho potuto farli tornare fra noi. Date loro il benvenuto! - concluse spalancando le braccia.

E spalancati erano anche gli occhi degli astanti. Dalle tende alle spalle del trono emersero uno ad uno tutti e dodici di Cavalieri d'Oro, vivi e brillanti di cosmo, e con loro Seiya, pieno di energia come se la spada di Ade non gli avesse mai trapassato il cuore.

Il primo a cedere all'emozione fu Hyoga, che si precipitò verso Aquarius. - Maestro Camus! - esclamò, facendo un evidente sforzo per trattenersi dall'abbracciarlo. Non era mai stato così espansivo, e col suo Maestro aveva sempre mantenuto le dovute distanze. Ma aveva l'aveva visto tornare dall'Ade come traditore, l'aveva visto morente, calpestato e ingiuriato, l'aveva visto ancora una volta splendente nell'oro e poi aveva sentito spegnersi il suo cosmo. Poi l'aveva rivisto lì, nel salone del Tredicesimo Tempio, e il suo cuore era traboccato.

Pian piano anche gli altri si erano fatti avanti, e nella sala si era levato un sommesso brusio di saluti impacciati o entusiasti, di parole curiose e rispettose, di pacche sulle spalle e complimenti.

Atena li osservava in silenzio, commossa, lottando contro un imbarazzante pizzicore dietro agli occhi.

Kiki era saltato fra le braccia di Mu, lasciando da parte la sua perenne lotta per sembrare più adulto; Shura si era avvicinato a Shiryu e aveva iniziato a parlare fitto fitto con lui, mentre Death Mask li scrutava torvo; Milo si era unito a Camus e Hyoga e la sua risata già ricamava di gioia l'indistinto chiacchiericcio; Shun si era precipitato ad abbracciare Seiya ridendo di sollievo; Marin era andata a scrostare via Aiolia dalle braccia di Aiolos, che l'aveva guardata con gratitudine, perché stava per commuoversi e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi vedere con le lacrime agli occhi e il naso rosso da tutta quella gente.

Poi Marin e Aiolia si erano diretti verso un imbronciato Ikki.

\- Non sei contento di rivederci? - lo prese in giro il Gold Saint - O avresti preferito tenerti l'armatura?

\- Per restare a vita legato alla Casa del Leone come un cane alla cuccia?

\- Vedi sempre il lato negativo delle cose, eh? - gli domandò Marin, e si intuivano le sue sopracciglia aggrottate anche sotto la maschera - E comunque, qualunque armatura tu indossi, sarai sempre legato a questo luogo. Qui è anche casa tua, che tu lo voglia o no.

\- Ben detto, Marin.

Ikki si voltò di scatto verso chi aveva pronunciato quelle parole, e poco ci mancò che non si mettesse in guardia come se avesse visto uno Specter. Si sforzò di rilassasi.

\- Che c'è, ti sei offeso perché non sono corso a salutarti? - sogghignò Shaka - Volevi che mi gettassi fra le tue braccia piangendo di commozione?

\- Non ti manderò a quel paese solo per rispetto di questo luogo.

Aiolia e Marin giudicarono prudente dileguarsi all'istante.

\- Almeno  _hai_ rispetto di qualcosa. Mi sorprendi, Phoenix.

Ikki alzò gli occhi al cielo. Però era vero: avrebbe voluto essere abbracciato. Ma né lui né Shaka avrebbero mai fatto il primo passo per paura di andare clamorosamente OOC. Anche se entrambi si sentivano bruciare i muscoli delle braccia per la voglia di stringersi, e le loro gole premevano per concedersi sospiri di sollievo.

\- Resterai qui per un po'? - domandò Shaka richiudendo gli occhi.

\- Credo di sì.

\- Ti offrirei la mia ospitalità, se avessi ancora una Casa da custodire.

\- Tanto non avrei accettato. Mi arrangio.

\- Non mi pare che fin'ora il tuo arrangiarti sempre da solo ti abbia resto granché felice. - commentò Shaka con tono neutro.

\- Da quando in qua l'Illuminato si cura di quisquilie quali la felicità umana? Non hai Nirvana da trovare, anime da salvare o che so io?

\- Non la felicità umana, Ikki, è la tua che mi interessa. Come vedi sono diventato assai meno presuntuoso rispetto al nostro primo incontro. E giuro che se mi chiami ancora una volta Illuminato, Buddha, Virgo o altro con quel tono indisponente ti faccio rifare il giro dei sei mondi dell'aldilà. A calci. - gli si avvicinò di un passo e si chinò verso il suo orecchio - Per te sono Shaka e basta.

Prima che ad Ikki venisse la tentazione di prenderlo e sbatterlo a terra all'istante -non sapeva nemmeno lui se con intenti più o meno bellicosi-, Atena attirò nuovamente l'attenzione dei suoi Cavalieri.

\- Poiché alcune delle Case sono distrutte, ho dato ordine di preparare delle stanze negli alloggi dei soldati alla base della collina. Da domani inizieremo la ricostruzione, ma stasera credo sia mio dovere ordinarvi di andare a farvi belli e tornare qui fra un paio d'ore per festeggiare degnamente con un banchetto.

Dappertutto si levarono esclamazioni di approvazione.

Mentre la piccola folla sciamava fuori dalla sala, Ikki colse un brandello di conversazione fra i Cavalieri dei Pesci e del Cancro. Quest'ultimo aveva chiesto ospitalità all'amico -amante?, si chiese, non essendo aggiornato sui pettegolezzi del Santuario- poiché la sua casa era stata rasa al suolo, mentre la Dodicesima aveva riportato danni assai meno ingenti, e l'idea di dormire negli alloggi dei soldati non gli sorrideva affatto.

\- Addio alle mie maschere... - sospirò Death Mask.

\- Senti, Angelo, - lo rimproverò Aphrodite - ti ricordo che noi adesso siamo dalla parte giusta. Non so se hai presente i Buoni con la B maiuscola, quelli che difendono la Giustizia... Non puoi avere delle teste di morti appese in casa!

Ikki rivolse a Shaka uno sguardo sconvolto. Questi sorrise divertito. - Sì, ce l'ha anche lui un nome. E credo che dovrà arrendersi ad esso, in quanto Death Mask ora sembra un tantino inappropriato.

Cancer lo sentì e gli scoccò un'occhiata omicida. - Se non ti dispiace, signor uomo-più-vicino-agli-dei, lascia che sia io ad occuparmi di questioni terrene come il mio nome.

Shaka ed Ikki si allontanarono per evitare spargimenti di sangue.

\- Ma... - domandò il più giovane dopo qualche passo - E Kanon che fine avrà fatto? Perché non c'era anche lui?

Shaka scosse il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi in un raro sfoggio di incertezza. - Non ne ho idea. Ma immagino sia per quello che Saga si è fermato a parlare con Atena. Suppongo che se la nostra dea non ha potuto resuscitarlo sia perché, semplicemente, non è morto. Dove si trovi, quello è tutto un altro paio di maniche.

Poiché non aveva più nulla da aggiungere, Ikki tacque, ma tornò a chiedersi dove potesse essere finito un Gold Saint introvabile tanto nell'Ade quanto sulla Terra.

Continuò a pensarci finché, camminando al fianco di Shaka ma senza avere l'aria di farci caso, non giunse all'alloggio che era stato preparato per lui. Niente di paragonabile al Tempio della Vergine nei suoi momenti di splendore, ma sempre meglio dello stesso Tempio in quel momento.

Ikki seguì Shaka senza aspettare un invito, e quando lo vide stiracchiarsi con grazia felina e sbadigliare sonoramente lo bloccò, afferrandogli un polso con la sua stretta d'acciaio. - Eh, no! Tu  _non hai_ sonno. Non ora.

\- Ti sono mancato, mh? - sorrise malizioso questi. Sonno però ne aveva sul serio, e parecchio. Era pur vero che i Gold Saint sono i più forti fra gli uomini, ma resuscitare può essere estremamente faticoso.

\- Devo ammettere che inizialmente la tua scelta di lasciarti ammazzare non mi aveva entusiasmato, ma poi, sai com'è, ho avuto troppo da fare per pensarci.

Shaka gli accarezzò i capelli e si chinò a baciargli il collo per nascondere un sorriso luminoso come un'alba. Ad Ikki si incastrò in gola un singhiozzo e gli si avvinghiò contro con tutta la forza dei suoi quindici anni, con la sete di vita dell'adolescente che non aveva avuto il tempo di essere.

Affondò le mani fra quei capelli di seta e lo costrinse a rialzare il volto. Cercò le sue labbra: erano fresche e sottili come le ricordava. Non era trascorso poi molto dall'ultima volta che le aveva assaggiate, ma sembrava una vita intera.

I Bronze Saint si ritrovarono tutti nell'arena poco prima del banchetto. Erano ansiosi di sperimentare lo stare insieme in tempo di pace.

\- Ed ora cosa pensate di fare? - domandò Shun, comodamente accoccolato fra le braccia di Hyoga.

\- Noi torniamo in Giappone, vero Seika? - esclamò Seiya rivolgendo alla sorella un sorriso luminoso.

La ragazza annuì silenziosamente, un po' intimidita da quella compagnia di ragazzi che conosceva appena.

\- E voi due, invece?

\- Pensavamo... - borbottò Hyoga - Pensavamo di tornare in Giappone anche noi.

Shun ridacchiò. - Questa sorta di orso polare che mi ritrovo come ragazzo non ama le grandi città, ma tanto riuscirò a trascinarlo a Tokyo, perché in futuro mi piacerebbe fare l'università lì.

Ikki diede a Hyoga una pacca su una spalla. - Hai tutta la mia solidarietà. - ghignò. Ma lo sguardo che gli lanciò poi lasciò intuire un qualche discorso lasciato in sospeso, una minaccia implicita, un “trattamelo come merita o la Fenice ti spezzerà le alucce”.

Hyoga, per nulla intimidito, chiese: - E tu?

\- Starò qui per un po'. Voglio dare una mano con la ricostruzione.

\- Allora quando tornerò ti troverò qui, _nii-san_? - domandò Shun speranzoso.

\- Be'... è possibile. Ma non ho detto che starò qui per sempre! - ribatté Ikki sulla difensiva.

\- E tu, Shiryu? - stava chiedendo nel frattempo Seiya.

\- Andrò da Shunrei, così finalmente potremo stare insieme senza la minaccia di guerre incombenti.

\- Ma verrai a trovarci, vero? - domandò Hyoga.

\- Promesso. - annuì il ragazzo - Verrò a trovarvi tutti. Anche te, Ikki, ovunque tu sia. - concluse, lanciandogli uno sguardo tanto penetrante da risultare quasi minaccioso. Poi sorrise. - E naturalmente - aggiunse guardandosi intorno con un misto di affetto e venerazione - tornerò anche qui.

\- Io non sono sicuro di volerlo fare, invece. - commentò Seiya - Ho ancora un po' paura di Shaina! - rise, guadagnandosi un amichevole scappellotto da parte di Shiryu.

Un servitore giunse ad annunciare l'imminente inizio del banchetto.

\- Si mangia, finalmente! - esclamò Seiya - Stavo morendo di fame.

\- Seiya, ti proibisco anche solo di pensare a morire! - lo rimproverò Shun, prendendolo sotto braccio - Ci hai fatti preoccupare più che a sufficienza prima.

Si avviarono tutti verso le scale che conducevano alla sommità del Santuario. Ikki rimase per ultimo per osservare con calma i ragazzi che con lui avevano contribuito alla salvezza dell'umanità. Al pensiero il suo stomaco fece un sobbalzò come se si fosse improvvisamente trovato in assenza di gravità. Era sempre stato troppo cinico per concentrarsi su altro che non fosse la necessità sferzante di sopravvivere, istante dopo istante. Non aveva mai pensato troppo alle conseguenze più grandi di lui, più grandi di chiunque di loro. E adesso erano lì tutti insieme e lui si sentiva stupidamente pieno di gioia per questo. Anche salutarli, il giorno successivo o quello dopo ancora, quando avessero deciso di ripartire, non gli sarebbe costato. Sapeva che ormai non correva più il rischio di perderli davvero.

Alzò il viso verso il cielo. Il sole ormai basso sull'orizzonte, non gli ferì gli occhi.


	3. Di capitelli crollati, luci strampalate e biscotti bruciati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Queen - A Kind Of Magic

\- Ciao, Ikki.

Il giovane si voltò di scatto, sorpreso, e per poco non lasciò cadere il blocco di marmo che aveva in mano. Ci mise un momento a ricordare il nome del bambino che gli era arrivato tanto silenziosamente alle spalle.

\- Ciao, Ilias.

Il piccolo si arrampicò su un grosso capitello crollato e ci si sedette sopra a gambe incrociate, le manine paffute elegantemente posate sulle ginocchia in una perfetta parodia di Shaka. Ad Ikki scappò da ridere.

\- Sono buffo? - domandò Ilias indispettito.

\- Sì. - rispose Ikki deponendo al suo posto il blocco di marmo.

\- Ma però il signor Virgo non è buffo quando si mette così. Perché io sì? E perché io non faccio luce come lui?

\- Innanzitutto “ma però” non si dice. E poi, - Ikki sogghignò ancora - quella non è una luce. Non solo almeno. Vedi, per diventare un Cavaliere forte come Shaka-

Ilias lo interruppe eccitatissimo: - Sei amico del signor Virgo?

\- Be'...

\- Se lo chiami per nome significa che siete amici. La mamma mi ha spiegato che i grandi parlano sempre strano fra loro, se non si conoscono bene. - tacque e si guardò intorno senza aspettare una conferma da parte di Ikki. Aveva nominato sua madre per caso e per abitudine, e gli stava venendo da piangere.

Ikki ammirò il fatto che sbattesse le palpebre per nascondere gli occhi lucidi. Anche se Shun gli aveva abbondantemente dimostrato che le lacrime non sempre erano segno di debolezza, trovava ancora piuttosto imbarazzante e disdicevole veder piangere qualcuno, per quanto giovane.

Sistemò un altro blocco di marmo, lasciandogli il tempo di inghiottire il nodo alla gola, poi tornò da lui.

\- Allora, la vuoi sapere la differenza fra un Saint e un uomo comune?

Ilias fece tanto d'occhi e annuì. - Ma non è un segreto?

\- In un certo senso. Ma saperlo non è la stessa cosa che  _saperlo fare_ .

\- Allora è come coi biscotti! - esclamò Ilias.

\- I biscotti?

\- Sì. Ho visto un sacco di volte zia Penelope che li faceva, però quando ci ho provato io ho fatto un pasticcio grandissimo in cucina e la zia si è arrabbiata perché avevo finito tutto lo zucchero.

Ikki sorrise. Era sveglio, quel bambino. Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e si appoggiò ad un pezzo di colonna. - Esatto. Tutti noi abbiamo un'energia potenzialmente inesauribile dentro di noi-

Fu nuovamente interrotto: - Cosa significa  _potenziamamente_ ?

\- Po-ten-zial-men-te. Ma ti pare che devo spiegartelo io che sono giapponese?

\- Ma io sono piccolo! - si difese Ilias - Secondo me non lo sai spiegare!

Ikki socchiuse gli occhi. Era stato sfidato. Anche se il linguaggio non era il suo terreno abituale di scontro non poteva tirarsi indietro. - Significa che l'energia c'è, e in teoria potrebbe essere infinita, ma non tutti sanno tirarla fuori.

\- Ok, ho capito. Continua!

\- E' come se dentro di noi ci fosse un intero universo. I Saint sono le persone che sanno attingere questa energia e usarla. Perciò vedi quella luce, è l'energia sprigionata.

Ilias lo fissò a bocca spalancata per alcuni secondi, le sopracciglia aggrottate nel visibile sforzo di assimilare quelle informazioni.

Ikki intanto aveva ripreso a lavorare. Ma non fece che pochi passi prima di rischiare per la seconda volta in quella giornata di farsi cadere un blocco di pietra sui piedi per la sorpresa: si era appena destato un barlume di cosmo, e proveniva innegabilmente da Ilias. Svanì dopo pochi istanti. Altro che biscotti! Quel bambino, anche se per poco, aveva bruciato il suo cosmo. E senza altro addestramento se non la continua osservazione di Shaka per i primi cinque anni della sua vita e la sommaria spiegazione di Ikki.

Era noto che in momenti di estremo pericolo o paura tutti gli esseri umani potessero attingere ad energie grandiose simili al cosmo. Si sentiva raccontare di madri che per salvare i figli dopo i terremoti avessero sollevato travi pesantissime, che in altre situazioni non avrebbero nemmeno smosso. Ma in quel momento al Santuario tutto era calmo.

\- Ilias.

Il piccolo aprì gli occhi di scatto, curioso. - Che c'è?

\- Vieni con me. - ordinò seccamente Ikki.

\- Cos'è successo? Ho fatto qualcosa? - chiese, saltando giù dal capitello e fissando Ikki da sotto in su, preoccupato per il tono che aveva usato.

\- Sì. Qualcosa di speciale. Andiamo a parlare subito con il Pontefice.

\- E così questo bambino ha dimostrato di aver compreso, seppure a livello puramente istintivo, l'essenza del cosmo? - domandò Shion, facendo combaciare le punte delle dita eleganti - Direi che è suo diritto ricevere un addestramento da Cavaliere. In tempo di guerra naturalmente sarebbero un dovere, ma ora la situazione è diversa, e la saggia Atena non desidera altro che di veder vivere in pace tutti voi. Tu che ne dici, Ilias?

\- Io? - gli fece eco il piccolo, stupito dal fatto che si stesse chiedendo proprio la sua opinione, azzardandosi ad alzare lo sguardo quel tanto che bastava per intravedere il Grande Sacerdote. Dopo la guerra civile Atena aveva stabilito che non dovesse più indossare la maschera. Così forse incuteva meno timore, ma non avrebbe rievocato gli orrori del passato.

\- Ne... ne sarei onorato.

\- Devo informarti che una volta intrapreso l'addestramento non ci sarà modo di tornare indietro. Non possiamo permettere che qualcuno raggiunga la forza di un Saint per poi usarla per i propri scopi. Credo che tu abbia bisogno di rifletterci, giusto?

\- Grazie, ma io-

\- Posso parlare? - domandò Ikki, interrompendolo.

\- Certamente. - annuì Shion con un guizzo di curiosità negli occhi.

\- Pensaci molto attentamente, Ilias. Non c'è solo un'armatura scintillante, non è nemmeno detto che tu ci arrivi, a quel punto. L'addestramento da cavaliere è durissimo: ogni giorno ti spinge oltre limiti che nemmeno sapevi di poter raggiungere. Può arrivare quasi a spezzarti nel corpo e nell'anima. Anche se sei piccolo sei molto sveglio e so che mi capisci. Pensaci, per favore. Se decidi di accettare, quando avrai la mia età avrai perso il conto delle volte in cui avrai desiderato morire piuttosto che muovere un solo passo in più.

\- Va bene. Ci penserò. - annuì il bambino con la serietà e la cocciutaggine dei suoi cinque anni. Le parole di Ikki l'avevano impressionato, ma dentro di sé sapeva di aver già preso una decisione.

\- Allora puoi andare. - dichiarò il Grande Sacerdote - Hai una settimana di tempo per pensare. Ti rivedrò per ascoltare la tua decisione.

Ilias si voltò per andarsene ed Ikki fece per seguirlo.

\- Tu no, Phoenix, aspetta. - lo fermò il Pontefice - Cosa ne pensi di quel bambino?

\- In che senso cosa ne penso? - gli fece eco Ikki, fra il perplesso e il sospettoso - Credo di aver già espresso le mie perplessità in merito.

\- Io non sto parlando dell'addestramento, sto parlando di lui.

\- Per quel poco che ho visto, potrebbe diventare un ottimo cavaliere. - concesse il giovane - Ma se posso permettermi di essere completamente onesto, credo che ora, in tempo di pace, non ci sia bisogno di lui, e mi piacerebbe risparmiargli ciò che abbiamo passato noi.

\- Noi? - domandò Shion - Il mio addestramento non è stato così terribile. Forse ai miei tempi i maestri erano più gentili, ma confido che se ne trovino di altrettanto buoni anche oggi. - gli scoccò uno sguardo penetrante, ed Ikki rabbrividì nel comprendere le possibili implicazioni di tutto quel discorso. - Ora puoi andare, Phoenix.

Il giovane non se lo fece ripetere due volte e indietreggiò fino al portone.

Tornò alla Casa della Vergine attraversando un viavai di gente che il Santuario aveva visto di rado. Erano tutti intenti nelle riparazioni e ricostruzioni. Lo accolse uno Shaka stranamente accaldato e indaffarato.

\- Da quando in qua ti sporchi le mani in prima persona? - domandò Ikki sospettoso, socchiudendo gli occhi.

\- Da quando ho dato un contributo non indifferente alla distruzione di questi sacri luoghi. Anche Saga e gli altri si sono rimboccati le maniche. Ma tu... - il suo sorriso si fece sardonico - dove sei stato?

\- A giudicare dal tuo tono lo sai già.

\- “Sei amico del signor Virgo?” - Shaka imitò la vocetta estasiata di Ilias.

Ikki trasecolò. Poi si accigliò ed esclamò oltraggiato: - Mi stavi spiando! Mi stavi spiando  _e mi hai lasciato a sbrigarmela da solo_ con quel...

\- Quel bambino. È solo un bambino, Ikki, non morde. Non avrai paura? - la risata di Shaka risuonò cristallina fra i rumori del cantiere.

\- No, ma l'hai visto? Vuole diventare come te! Io sono semplicemente e ragionevolmente preoccupato. Non sai che impressione mi ha fatto vederlo lì seduto tutto tranquillo nella posizione del loto!

\- Aspetta che gli crescano un po' i capelli. - sogghignò - Peccato solo che siano castani, altrimenti potrei spacciarlo per il mio gemello segreto. Tanto a quanto pare qui al Santuario siamo bravissimi a non accorgerci di certe cose.

\- Che Atena ce ne scampi e liberi! - gemette Ikki, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio tornare al lavoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ilias che prova ad imitare Shaka](http://i873.photobucket.com/albums/ab293/Gondolin_/Ilias.jpg). Lineart by me, colore (e capitello) by beat.


	4. Dell'eventualità...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Bon Jovi - It's My Life; Gotthard - Everything Can Change

\- Zia Penelope! Zia Penelope! - trillò Ilias, correndo nelle cucine del Tredicesimo Tempio e sgusciando fra le gonne delle ancelle.

\- Che succede, Ilias? Perché sei così agitato? - gli chiese una di loro che lo conosceva da sempre, posando una cesta e chinandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.

\- Dov'è zia Penelope? Voglio parlare con lei.

\- E' di là che riordina le stanze del Grande Sacerdote. - si arrese la fanciulla scuotendo il capo.

Il bambino trotterellò verso quelle stanze precluse persino ai Cavalieri d'Oro -salvo uno, ma questo Ilias non poteva saperlo- ma alle quali lui, dall'alto dei suoi cinque anni e delle sue umili origini, poteva accedere senza problemi.

Trovò Penelope che rifaceva il letto del Pontefice, stando bene attenta a stendervi le lenzuola senza una sola grinza, anche se poi il cavaliere di cui sopra avrebbe provveduto insieme a Shion a scombinarle a dovere.

\- Ciao, Ilias. Che ci fai qui? Non vedi che la zia sta lavorando adesso?

\- Devo parlarti, è importante. - rispose lui, imitando il tono pomposo degli adulti.

\- Va bene, siediti tranquillo sul tappeto e dimmi.

\- Il signor Ikki mi ha portato dal Grande Sacerdote. Hanno detto che posso diventare un Saint! Che sarei potenzialm... - volendosi dare delle arie con il parolone appena imparato ci inciampò.

La vecchia Penelope però era troppo stupita dalla prima frase per prestare orecchio alla seconda. - Un Saint? - ripeté, per prendere tempo.

Aveva sempre ammirato i difensori della giustizia, ovviamente, o non sarebbe stata lì. Ma non si era mai lasciata abbagliare dalla gloria. Aveva lavato troppe bende sporche di sangue per potersi permettere di essere ancora ingenua. Ora che le guerre erano, almeno apparentemente, terminate avrebbero dovuto esserci meno rischi. Allora perché addestrare un nuovo Cavaliere? Senza saperlo, stava facendo all'incirca le stesse riflessioni di Ikki.

Ilias le raccontò tutto e le chiese consiglio. Ma Penelope era una donna saggia e non amava dispensare consigli. Quando lo faceva, non era mai a cuor leggero, poiché conosceva l'imprevedibilità della vita.

\- Non lo so, Ilias. Tu cosa vuoi fare?

\- Io voglio diventare forte come il signor Virgo per proteggere te e tutte le amiche della mamma. I cattivi non metteranno più piede qui!

Zia Penelope sorrise dolcemente mentre sprimacciava un cuscino di morbide piume. Sembrava che il pargolo avesse già deciso. - Pensaci attentamente. Ikki ha detto bene: l'addestramento è durissimo. Sono qui da tanti, tanti anni e ho visto anche molti giovani fallire a pochi passi dalla conquista dell'armatura. Se ti succederà, avrai abbastanza coraggio? La sconfitta è da sempre il nemico che più spaventa voi uomini.

\- Non ci avevo pensato. - ammise Ilias abbassando lo sguardo - Grazie! - esclamò poi alzandosi in piedi - Vado a riflettere.

Mentre correva giù per le scale rischiando di rompersi l'osso del collo fu acchiappato per la collottola.

\- Rallenta, piccoletto.

Ilias alzò gli occhi sul suo catturatore. - Mettimi giù, Galan! E non chiamarmi 'piccoletto'!

L'uomo lo rimise a terra. - Ma è quello che sei. - lo stuzzicò, guardandolo dall'alto in basso con le mani sui fianchi.

\- Non è vero! Io sono un futuro cavaliere di Atena. - rispose lui indispettito.

\- Cosa?

\- Ikki di Phoenix mi ha portato dal Grande Sacerdote e hanno parlato. Però mi hanno detto che devo pensarci. Dicono che è difficile. Però io voglio!

Galan si sedette su un gradino e lo guardò negli occhi. Gli fece cenno di sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e lo incoraggiò a raccontargli tutto con ordine. Quando lo sentì accalorarsi nel progettare le imprese eroiche che avrebbe compiuto una volta ottenuta l'armatura, Galan si sentì trasportato indietro nel tempo e contagiato da quell'entusiasmo. - Alla tua età io ero proprio come te. - sorrise.

\- E... ci pensi ancora qualche volta?

\- Vuoi sapere se sento di aver fallito? - con un adulto non sarebbe mai stato così diretto, ma gli occhioni verdi e curiosi di Ilias non sembravano ansiosi di giudicare, solo di ascoltare e capire - No, Ilias. Se non sono divenuto cavaliere, evidentemente non ero adatto. Il destino ha provveduto in maniera diversa a me, e sebbene io sia fiero di aver tentato, ora so che servendo il signor Aiolos e poi suo fratello Aiolia ho fatto meglio di quanto non avrei fatto come Saint. Capisci? Ognuno di noi è destinato a qualcosa... - esitò per un istante, sentendosi sfuggire le parole più adatte. Voleva spronare Ilias a credere nei suoi sogni, ma nello stesso tempo temeva di fornirgli false speranze - Bisogna scegliere per cosa combattere. Ma se scopri di trovarti sul sentiero sbagliato, non avere paura di ammetterlo, non lottare contro il tuo fato. Non sentirti sminuito da questo.

Nel frattempo, Ikki aveva continuato a lavorare, tenere il muso a Shaka e rimuginare sulle possibili interpretazioni della sua conversazione col Sommo Shion. Magari era stato lui ad immaginarsi tutto. Magari il Pontefice non pensava  _davvero_ che lui sarebbe potuto diventare maestro di qualcuno. Ma certo, era ridicolo. Lui, col suo passato, star dietro ad un bambino? Vero, si era preso cura di Shun un tempo, ma quello era diverso, lui era suo fratello...

Doveva essere stata una pura casualità. Il Pontefice di certo sapeva già a chi affidare un futuro cavaliere, era ridicolo pensare che decidesse in base a... già, in base a cosa assegnava maestri e allievi?

Giunse la sera senza che Ikki avesse raggiunto una conclusione sensata. Ma la fatica fisica aveva avuto come sempre un effetto calmante, e l'immediato futuro non gli pareva più così irto di pericoli. O almeno, così fu finché, dopo un lungo bagno, non si fu infilato nel letto accanto a Shaka.

\- Allora, novità da parte del tuo eventuale allievo? - si informò l'indiano con una risatina detestabile.

Ikki grugnì e si girò dall'altra parte, tirandosi le lenzuola quasi fin sopra la testa. Avrebbe passato la notte a fissare il soffitto con gli occhi sbarrati in preda all'angoscia, se non fosse stato distrutto dal lavoro. Neppure il sonno però gli fu di conforto: sognò di essere di nuovo scagliato da Shaka attraverso i sei mondi, solo che uno di questi era pieno di bambini con dei bizzarri cartellini attaccati alle magliette, con i loro nomi e sotto l'inquietante scritta “Eventuale Allievo”. Si svegliò prima delle cinque con le mani strette a pugno e le unghie conficcate nei palmi. Si alzò, si vestì silenziosamente e andò giù all'arena con l'intenzione di sfogare la tensione con un po' di moto.

Vi trovò invece una sorpresa, che se da una parte intralciò i suoi piani ebbe però il potere di distrarlo completamente dalle sue preoccupazioni: Aphrodite dei Pesci.

Ora, in sé un Gold Saint in un qualunque punto del Santuario non sarebbe uno spettacolo così insolito, nonostante l'ora antelucana. Ma torniamo alla scena in questione: Aphrodite. Fuori dalla sua Casa. Nell'arena. In pantaloncini corti. E basta. Che, incredibile ma vero, si allenava.

Ikki decise di non avere le energie per avere a che fare con un altro biondo isterico e alzò i tacchi. La voce del Cavaliere dell'ultima casa però lo gelò sul posto.

\- Non credere che non mi sia accorto di te.

Fece per voltarsi, esasperato, quando notò una sottile voluta di fumo dalla parte opposta dell'arena. Non era a lui che Aphrodite si era appena rivolto, ma a qualcun altro, che Ikki non riuscì a distinguere a causa del buio ma che suppose essere Death Mask, o meglio, a quanto pareva, Angelo. Mentre l'interpellato rispondeva con degli apprezzamenti chiaramente non adatti ad orecchie esterne sull'avvenenza del giovane svedese sudato e semi spogliato, Ikki tirò un sospiro di sollievo e, col cosmo azzerato per non farsi scoprire, si allontanò pensando che forse non era l'ora adatta per andarsene in giro. Non ci teneva particolarmente a scoprire cosa il resto del Santuario facesse prima dell'alba.

Qualche ora dopo, Ikki stava scendendo le scale, diretto verso Atene e un bar. Se nel suo corpo fosse entrata ancora una sola goccia di tè o carcadè, era certo che sarebbe morto. Caffeina, aveva bisogno di caffeina e Shaka apparentemente aveva dato ordine alle sue ancelle di ignorare questo fatto. O forse le aveva scelte apposta incapaci per costituzione di preparare caffè decenti. Ma Ikki non si sarebbe comprato una moka, oh no. Era una sistemazione provvisoria, quella. Finiti i lavori, se ne sarebbe andato, ne era convinto. Intanto però, continuava ad aver bisogno di un caffè.

Era in questo infelice stato di privazione quando incrociò Aiolia. Il Gold Saint gli rivolse un sorriso radioso. Ikki si sforzò di articolare un saluto umano, ma a quanto pareva non era sufficiente: Aiolia sembrava in vena di fare conversazione.

\- Ho parlato con Shaka, prima.

\- Ah. - il giovane Bronze ce la stava davvero mettendo tutta per sembrare almeno vagamente interessato. Dopo tutto non aveva mai avuto motivi per dimostrarsi scorbutico col Saint di Leo. Almeno fino a quel momento.

\- Mi ha parlato del tuo eventuale... - Aiolia fu interrotto dal peggior sguardo omicida che avesse mai visto -e lui era vicino di casa di Death Mask.

\- Perché non se lo prende qualcuno di voialtri, un allievo? - sbottò Ikki, cedendo alla voglia di lamentarsi, e pazienza se Aiolia non aveva voce in capitolo - Di solito sono 'solo un adolescente', ma quando vi fa comodo sono maturo abbastanza!

\- Ma no, è che tu sei giovane e forte, mentre noi iniziamo ad essere stanchi... Siamo quasi pronti per la casa di riposo! - cercò di sdrammatizzare Leo. E se da una parte si sentiva decisamente troppo giovane per la pensione, dall'altra si sentiva pesare sulle spalle molti più dei suoi vent'anni.

\- Allora a questo punto appioppatelo a Seiya un allievo. - borbottò il ragazzo.

\- Su, non fare così. Dopo tutto non è ancora sicuro, no? E anche fosse, non può essere così male. Mio fratello dice sempre che per lui il mio addestramento è stato persino più faticoso del suo. Ero una piccola peste, cercavo sempre di strafare. “E poi mi guardavi dal basso verso l'alto, spalancavi gli occhioni e mi dicevi qualcosa di molto carino. Cosa potevo fare, punirti? Ah, che disastro...!” - concluse con un sospiro l'imitazione, evidentemente esagerata, di Aiolos - Ma mi racconta anche che riuscire a trasmettere ad un altro tutto quello che si è in grado di fare è il dono più bello. Veder maturare una persona, oltre che un Cavaliere, ed accompagnarla nel cammino è un modo meraviglioso per servire la dea. - in altre situazioni non avrebbe rivelato certe preziose confidenze tanto alla leggera, ma Ikki gli era sembrato veramente abbattuto. - E anche Marin, a cui è toccato insegnare al tuo compare, - sogghignò - dice che non è poi tanto male fare da maestra. - Gli batté una mano su una spalla, concludendo con un: - Se hai bisogno, ricordati comunque che non sei solo. - che sapeva di amaro e di speranza insieme per entrambi, che soli lo erano stati davvero e che non lo sarebbero stati mai più.

Nonostante si sfinisse di lavoro per riportare i preziosi templi al loro antico splendore, Ikki non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa il fatto che presto la sua vita avrebbe potuto essere sconvolta. E lui non avrebbe avuto voce in capitolo. Come durante l'infanzia. Come all'orfanotrofio. La sola idea lo riempiva di una furia cieca che non trovava vie di sfogo. Certo, avrebbe potuto andarsene, ma aveva affermato che sarebbe rimasto fino alla fine della ricostruzione, e la sua sarebbe parsa una fuga. Lo sarebbe stata, in effetti, e non era da Ikki fuggire davanti al pericolo. Tanto più che non era neppure una certezza, ma solo un'eventualità.

Rimestando distrattamente l'insalata nel piatto, ripensò al dialogo con Aiolia. Avrebbe dovuto essere rassicurante? Forse lo era stato, sulle prime. Ma più ci pensava e più l'addestrare qualcuno gli pareva un'impresa titanica, adatta a persone come Aiolos, il salvatore della dea, o Camus, il puro, cristallino Camus dalla virtù adamantina, o come la paziente e indomabile Marin. Era un compito quasi sovrumano, rifletté, masticando lentamente, gli occhi fissi sul piatto.

\- Ikki?

Alzò la testa di scatto. Si era praticamente dimenticato della presenza di Shaka, silenziosissimo fino a quel momento.

\- Si può sapere cosa ti succede? Che fossi strano lo sapevo, ma stasera sembri davvero in un altro mondo.

Il ragazzo avrebbe voluto ribattere con una battuta tagliente, ma era distratto, come appena svegliato, e non trovò di meglio che rispondere con la verità.

Shaka chiuse gli occhi e si accarezzò pensieroso una ciocca di capelli. Ad Ikki venne voglia di immergerci le mani, in quell'onda di oro puro, ma restò in attesa, mentre finiva l'insalata, di un discorso serio che non avrebbe incluso i soliti punzecchiamenti.

\- Cosa vorresti sentirti dire, Ikki? Che lasciarsi turbare così da qualcosa che non è ancora avvenuto, non è certo che avvenga e che comunque non potresti evitare è da sciocchi? Mi pare che tu lo sappia già. Non ho perle di saggezza per te, stavolta. - sulle sue labbra scivolò un sorriso furtivo per aver sorpreso il compagno, ma subito scomparve, sostituito da un'espressione distante e quasi affaticata - Sai, - si passò la lingua sulle labbra - che per te mi metterei anche a pronunciare sciocche parole di conforto e “andrà tutto bene”. Ma so anche che sei troppo intelligente per apprezzarle, e... in fondo non mi sembra che tu corra rischi così gravi. Se non ti hanno placato le parole di Aiolia, forse solo affrontare i fatto può farlo. Pensala così: se non sarai maestro di Ilias, ne avrai paura per tutta la vita. Se invece lo sarai, sarai un ottimo maestro. E adesso smetti di ostentare quell'espressione funerea, per favore. - si alzò in piedi senza aprire gli occhi e gli porse una mano - Vieni.

Ikki lo seguì fuori dall'alloggio che condividevano, poi su, lungo i gradini consumati dal tempo. Non avrebbe seguito nessun altro con quella fiducia tranquilla, senza domande.

Giunsero in breve alla Sesta Casa, che ricominciava lentamente ad assumere l'antico aspetto. Senza lasciare la sua mano, Shaka gli aprì il portale dello Sharasojo. Erano pochi coloro che potevano vantare di averne veduta la bellezza, poiché Shaka della Vergine ammetteva di rado visitatori all'interno di quel luogo, sacro nel sacro.

Scalzi per non rovinare l'erba fresca ancora in germogli, camminarono in quel paesaggio dolcissimo.

\- Cosa pensi, Ikki?

Non gli chiese “ _a_ cosa pensi?”. Diede per scontato che il suo fosse un pensiero attivo, e che non stesse semplicemente accarezzando un ricordo o un'impressione.

\- Penso di capirti un po' meglio, quando sono qui.

\- Potrai tornarci, se lo vorrai.

\- Grazie, Shaka.

Il biondo sollevò le loro mani intrecciate e depose un bacio silenzioso su quella di Ikki.


	5. ...e della certezza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Blind Guardian - Path Of Glory; Three Days Grace - Now Or Never

Ilias fu fatto nuovamente entrare nel salone delle udienze. Era solo la seconda volta in tutta la sua vita che passava attraverso il portone principale, eppure aveva visto spesso quel luogo.

\- Dunque, Ilias, - esordì il Pontefice senza troppi giri di parole - hai preso una decisione riguardo al tuo futuro?

Il ginocchio destro premuto contro il ruvido tappeto rosso, il silenzio che gli si stringeva intorno e i palmi delle mani sudati e ghiacciati lo fecero improvvisamente sentire troppo piccolo per quella scelta. Qualcuno avrebbe semplicemente dovuto ordinargli cosa fare. Ma comprese che era proprio quello il primo passo del suo addestramento: un Saint ubbidisce agli ordini del Sacerdote e della Dea, ma sul campo di battaglia, quando è lontano dal Santuario, è solo. Deve saper prendere decisioni.

\- Sì, ho scelto. - teneva il capo chino, e la sua voce risuonò forte e priva di esitazione - Voglio intraprendere l'addestramento come Cavaliere.

Per un istante -un solo, brevissimo istante- Ikki sperò che si aprisse ai suoi piedi un cratere pronto ad inghiottirlo. Dov'era Ade quando serviva, dannazione?

\- Bene. Mi auguro che te ne mostrerai degno. Partirai domani stesso per il luogo designato al tuo addestramento, quindi preparati. Ora puoi andare.

Mentre il piccolo usciva dalla sala, Shion si rivolse ad Ikki con un sorriso la cui placidità tradiva però una scintilla di divertimento. - Come penso avrai intuito, ritengo appropriato che sia tu ad addestrare il giovane Ilias.

\- Posso domandarne il motivo? - fece Ikki, ma stavolta nella sua voce non c'erano sospetto o risentimento. Gli sembrava di sentire ancora sulla pelle la carezza del vento nello Sharasojo. Non era contento di quel compito, ma non era più divorato dall'ira.

\- Ma certo. - accettò Shion accondiscendente - Innanzitutto Atena desidera che il Santuario non sia privato di nessuno dei suoi sacri guardiani, dunque questo esclude a priori i dodici Gold Saint. Fra le altre caste di guerrieri, ho scelto te perché mi sei parso il più adatto ad un simile ruolo, anche considerato come ti sei preso cura del Saint di Andromeda quando eravate bambini. Inoltre sei stato tu a scoprire le potenzialità di Ilias. Chissà, senza di te avrebbe potuto trascorrere l'intera vita qui come servitore o come soldato semplice senza sviluppare le sue capacità. Egli ti deve già la sua gratitudine. Mi sembra un buon punto di partenza. Per finire, non è bene sottovalutare questi incontri voluti dal fato.

Ikki sospirò e chinò il capo. - Mi sento onorato della fiducia che mi accordate. Cercherò di esserne all'altezza.

\- Non con quel tono, Phoenix. - lo rimproverò il Pontefice - Non è un esilio né una punizione, la tua. Combattere non è il solo ruolo di un Saint, dunque cerca di essere fiero di ciò che fai.

Il giovane ripensò a come si era sentito solo poco tempo prima, guardando i compagni salire verso quello stesso tempio per festeggiare la fine della guerra. Pensò che poteva davvero essere giunto il momento di smettere di combattere, contro i nemici o contro le circostanze. - Lo sono già, Sommo Shion.

\- Bene. Allora seguimi. Ti darò istruzioni più precise.

Si alzò dal trono e ne discese con grazia i pochi gradini, poi guidò Ikki attraverso una porta imponente ma celata dall'ombra di pesanti tendaggi. - Questa è la biblioteca. - annunciò.

Ikki restò per qualche secondo col naso all'aria, osservando stupito gli altissimi scaffali che coprivano tutte le pareti della grande sala.

Shion nel frattempo si era avvicinato ad un grosso tavolo di legno scuro sul quale erano srotolate diverse mappe. Ne scelse dal mucchio una, sulla quale si distinguevano a mala pena la Grecia e i paesi limitrofi, sepolti di complesse linee. - Le stelle hanno indicato un luogo nei pressi della piccola città macedone di Kassandra. Lì si trova l'armatura che potrebbe essere destinata ad Ilias. Si tratta di un cloth di bronzo, protetto dalla costellazione della Croce del Sud.

\- Croce del Sud?

\- Sì, di nome somiglia alla Croce del Nord, meglio nota come costellazione del Cigno. La Croce del Sud è la sua corrispettiva nell'emisfero australe, ma le somiglianze terminano qui.

Proseguì nella spiegazione, gli mostrò alcune mappe astrali e segnò il suo nome insieme a quello di Ilias in un grosso libro dall'aria antichissima.

\- Io... - mormorò infine Ikki in un'insolita dimostrazione di incertezza - Non credo di essere in grado di ricordarmi tutto. Né di sapere quanto necessario.

\- Non preoccuparti. Verrai regolarmente a fare rapporto sui progressi del tuo allievo e riceverai nuove istruzioni. Inoltre non ti sarà difficile. Saprai istintivamente cosa fare, soprattutto all'inizio. Non dovrai far altro che permettergli di rafforzare il fisico e temprare lo spirito. Per questo di solito l'addestramento di un futuro Saint si svolge in luoghi isolati. Ma ciò non significa che sarete costretti all'eremitaggio: potrete anche ricevere visite, a patto che queste non costituiscano un'eccessiva distrazione.

Ikki deglutì. Immaginò di veder arrivare Shaka e di rimanere concentrato su... su qualunque cosa un buon maestro debba fare; si preparò stoicamente alla solitudine.

Trascorse un'altra ora prima della fine di quella sorta di corso accelerato, ed Ikki uscì dalla biblioteca barcollando sotto il peso di tutte le informazioni assimilate.

Il colpo di grazia però doveva ancora riceverlo.

\- Avete saputo quale sarà il luogo dell'addestramento?

Ikki si guardò intorno sconvolto, cercando di capire a chi diavolo stesse parlando Ilias, che a quanto pare era rimasto fermo fuori dal Tempio per tutto quel tempo, in attesa. Pazienza ammirevole, bisognava ammetterlo.

\- _Avete_?

Ilias lo fissò un po' perplesso. - Ho sentito il Grande Sacerdote dire che sarete il mio Maestro, quindi-

\- Quindi niente. - lo interruppe Ikki rivolgendo i palmi verso di lui - Avevi già iniziato a darmi del tu, quindi puoi benissimo continuare così.

\- Siete... sei sicuro? Si può?

\- Ma certo che si può. Se il tuo maestro sono io, le regole le decido io. E adesso fila, se hai qualcuno da salutare ti converrà farlo ora, perché domani dovrai essere puntuale.

\- Sì, Maestro! - rispose il piccoletto, correndo verso la porta secondaria della Tredicesima.

Ikki lo guardò sparire fra le gonne di un paio di ancelle, ascoltando la sua voce alzarsi eccitata per raccontare a tutti cosa lo aspettava. Un po' gli invidiò quell'entusiasmo.

A quel punto gli sembrò il momento di avvertire Shun. In parte per lamentarsi senza essere rimproverato, in parte per dimostrargli che forse le cose stavano cambiando sul serio. Ehi, per oltre sei anni sarebbe rimasto fermo nello stesso luogo!

Si frugò in tasca e ritrovò il bigliettino con il recapito telefonico che il fratellino gli aveva lasciato prima di partire. La dea Atena -mica stupida a reincarnarsi in Saori Kido!- si era premurata di trovare un appartamento per Hyoga e Shun in meno di un battito di ciglia.

Sfoggiando la sua miglior faccia scura per non essere importunato da nessuno, ma sorridendo dentro di sé al pensiero di Shun, felice e al sicuro, scese verso Atene alla ricerca di una cabina telefonica.

Uno squillo. Due, tre, e al quarto squillo la voce assonnata di Hyoga rispose.

\- Sono Ikki.

A quelle parole Phoenix sentì distintamente il rumore del cervello di Hyoga che usciva dalle nebbie del sonno con uno scatto, e la sua attenzione farsi desta.

\- E' successo qualcosa?

Ikki sogghignò. - Nessuna delle tragedie che stai immaginando, calippo.

\- La pianterai di affibbiarmi nomignoli ridicoli prima della prossima glaciazione? - ringhiò.

\- Passami Shun.

Dopo uno sbuffo rassegnato ed il tramestio di un telefono che passava di mano, giunse la voce di Shun. - Nii-san! Non mi aspettavo che chiamassi così presto! Cioè, non volevo dire... - si interruppe bruscamente non sapendo come formulare in maniera non offensiva i suoi timori.

\- Che io sia un fratello degenere e che non ti aspettavi che avrei mai chiamato? Possibile. Stavolta ti cercavo per darti una notizia: mi è stato affidato un allievo, per tutta una serie di motivi, fra cui: “come ti sei preso cura del Saint di Andromeda quando eravate bambini”.

\- Ma è una cosa meravigliosa!

\- No.

\- Ikki nii-san! - protestò Shun, con tono di viva disapprovazione.

\- Allora?

\- Allora cosa, Shaka?

\- Hai un allievo?

\- Immagino che avrai sentito Ilias esultare sin da qui, no?

\- Nulla ha turbato le mie quotidiane ore di meditazione, e Ilias mi sembra un ragazzino molto tranquillo. Non per niente è cresciuto in questa Casa. Comunque sarebbero in molti a poterlo addestrare. Potrei persino essere io. Sei tu il suo maestro o no?

Ikki si passò una mano fra i capelli, spettinandoli se possibile ancora di più. Non era abituato a dover dare notizie a Shaka, che di solito sapeva tutto prima di lui. - Sì, sì, sarò io. Partiamo domani. - aggiunse senza dar peso alla cosa. Ormai aveva assimilato l'idea, e gli sembrava ovvia. Ma quando vide quel guizzo minuscolo di sorpresa -e, forse, dispiacere?- negli occhi di Shaka, si accorse che non era così. Dopo tutto in molti erano stati già addestrati all'interno del Santuario, perché non anche Ilias? Quell'istante però fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Ikki, quell'istante in cui Shaka aveva involontariamente mostrato di volerlo vicino. Umane debolezze.

\- Per dove? - domandò, riprendendo in meno di un secondo l'atteggiamento distaccato di sempre.

\- Non lontano di qui: Kassandra, in Macedonia. - rispose, e fece un passo in avanti. Si aggrappò alla tonaca dell'altro come un bambino che non non vuole andare via, sapendo che almeno per quella volta non avrebbe visto sorgere sul volto dell'altro quel sorriso di quieta superiorità.

Ci voleva andare, in Macedonia, voleva mostrare di avere la stoffa anche per quello. Che non si dicesse mai che Ikki delle Fenice era stato messo in difficoltà, e che non si dicesse che aveva voltato le spalle ad un aspirante cavaliere.

Però voleva anche restare, e crogiolarsi ancora qualche momento nell'assenza di responsabilità di cui aveva potuto godere per così poco, e nell'abbraccio di Shaka, che era stretto quasi da spezzare le ossa. Ma ci si stava bene, oh se ci si stava bene, in quella morsa.

Furono i primi, trionfali, raggi dell'alba a riscuotere Ikki dal suo sonno leggero e vigile. Accanto a lui, Shaka aveva gli occhi ancora chiusi, ma ostinatamente, come chi cerca di riacchiappare il sonno ormai svanito senza riuscirci.

Ikki si chinò su di lui per baciarlo. Se voleva fingere di dormire ed evitarsi gli arrivederci, tanto meglio, non avrebbe protestato. Invece il più giovane fu sorpreso: quelle ciglia si mossero rapide e come ali di farfalla volarono via per rivelare due occhi pericolosamente azzurri e vigili.

\- Buongiorno, _Maestro_. - disse, scivolando fuori dal letto con una grazia che nessun essere umano dovrebbe avere, non appena svegliato, almeno.

Ikki grugnì qualcosa di incomprensibile in risposta e si diresse verso la cucina per afferrare al volo qualcosa da mangiare prima di uscire. Quale non fu la sua sorpresa nell’essere colpito, appena entrato, dall’odore del caffè. Si fermò un momento, stupito, fissando la tazzina fumante posata come per caso sul tavolo.

\- Mio dio, Shaka, sembra l'ultima cena di un condannato. - commentò inorridito, voltandosi verso Shaka, che se ne stava tranquillamente appoggiato allo stipite della porta.

\- E' solo un caffè!

\- Un regalo d'addio. Un...

\- Placati, feniciotto spiumato.

\- Crepa, Buddha.

\- Non bestemmiare.

L'avrebbe volentieri strangolato, lui e quel suo sorriso serafico, ma il profumo di caffè era una tentazione ancora più grande. Bevve la sua tazzina, senza zucchero ovviamente, d'un sorso, bruciandosi la lingua e il palato con immenso piacere.

\- Grazie.

Shaka scrollò le spalle e lo seguì verso l’esterno, e poi giù, fuori dal Santuario, in uno spiazzo isolato dove un elicottero -persino Ikki dovette ammettere che i soldi del vecchiaccio avevano una loro utilità- li attendeva con le pale già in movimento.

Anche Ilias era lì, un leggero fagotto con le sue cose in una mano e un sacchetto di biscotti nell'altra. Per l'agitazione non aveva toccato cibo dalla sera prima, e zia Penelope l'aveva rincorso giù per le scale per mettergli in mano quelle delizie appena sfornate, “apposta per te”, gli aveva detto, e gli aveva dato un pizzicotto su una guancia insieme alle ultime raccomandazioni.

Ikki distolse lo sguardo dal suo allievo e fece per lasciare a Shaka qualcuna delle sue battute pungenti. Odiava gli addii. Gli arrivederci. Qualsiasi cosa fossero, non gli piacevano. Concentrato com'era sulla sgradevolezza della situazione, non si accorse di quel guizzo maligno negli occhi di Shaka, quel guizzo riservato solo ed esclusivamente a lui. E le mani di Shaka furono sulle sue guance, e le sue labbra sulla sua bocca, e la sua lingua, _per Eros la sua lingua!_ , Ikki pensò di essere improvvisamente impazzito. Shaka che si lasciava andare in quel modo, e senza farsi pregare? In un luogo che non fosse il chiuso delle sue stanze? No, dico, _Shaka_?

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo, il giovane Phoenix, che l'Illuminato riservava sempre qualche sorpresa, e invece rimase con gli occhi sbarrati, ciuffi di capelli biondi ad oscurargli la visuale.

\- A presto. - gli soffiò Shaka contro un orecchio una volta staccatosi.

\- Ok. A presto. - mormorò Ikki senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

Si voltò col cuore un po' più leggero e saltò sull'elicottero.

\- Ma allora tu e il nobile Shaka siete fidanzati! - esclamò eccitato Ilias appena si fu seduto accanto a lui.

\- Eh?! - biascicò il povero Ikki, impreparato all'entusiasmo del bambino per la sua vita privata e all'uso di termini come 'fidanzati'. - Be', no, cioè...

\- Ma tra amici non ci si bacia sulla bocca. - protestò Ilias con l'aria di saperla lunga su certe questioni - Me l'ha spiegato il signor Milo. Però ora mi viene in mente che anche il signor Camus si era messo a protestare come te. C'è qualcosa di male ad avere il fidanzato? La mia mamma sospirava sempre quando guardava verso la Quinta Casa, e io penso che era perché il sommo Aiolia vuole tanto bene alla signorina Marin e anche la mamma avrebbe voluto. Cioè, non il sommo Aiolia, però avere un fidanzato. Quindi credevo che era... che fosse una cosa bella!

Ikki riuscì solo a pensare che quel bambino parlava troppo. Decisamente troppo. La prima cosa da insegnargli sarebbe stato il valore del silenzio.

\- No, non c'è niente di male, infatti. Ma si tratta della mia vita privata e non sono tenuto a parlarne con te.

Trascorsero il resto del viaggio in silenzio, osservando il paesaggio sotto di loro.

Lo spiazzo dove atterrarono era in terra battuta, e il turbinio delle pale dell'elicottero alzava mulinelli di polvere, che il sole di quell'aprile illuminava come fossero stati giochi magici. Ad Ilias ricordarono i minuscoli granelli di polvere che “la luce che faceva il nobile Virgo quando meditava” rendeva visibili nell'aria profumata della Sesta Casa. Si dispiacque un po' al pensiero di non poter più spiare quello spettacolo divino come faceva ogni volta quando passava nell'ombra delle colonne accanto al loto di pietra.

Però adesso avrebbe imparato anche lui a “bruciare il cosmo”, come gli aveva spiegato il Maestro Ikki, quindi sorrise mentre saltava giù dall'elicottero, e rivolse un cenno di saluto al pilota.


	6. Del pettegolezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Van Canto - Water Fire Heaen Earth; One To Ten
> 
> Turn Back The Pendulum © Tite Kubo (per chi non leggesse Bleach, questo è il titolo di tutti i flashback del manga -sì, a fine capitolo d'ora in poi troverete dei flashback non richiesti. Sappiate che la colpa è, come sempre, di beat u.ù)

Il vento quel giorno portava con sé odore di resina e di foglie seccate dal sole impietoso.

Portava anche il fruscio delicato del bosco fino alle orecchie di Ikki, tese nell'attesa. Era seduto al tavolo di ruvido legno di fronte alla piccola casa che divideva col suo allievo, e di fronte a lui c'erano due tazze. Ma Ilias era uscito presto quella mattina.

Ikki aveva percepito di lontano un cosmo dalla luce inconfondibile e si era pazientemente disposto ad una lunga attesa.

\- Non ti aspettavo così presto. - osservò perciò a mo' di saluto quando vide sbucare fra gli alberi l'ospite tanto agognato.

\- Sai, per arrivare da Kassandra avrei dovuto noleggiare un'auto. Ma ti stupirà sapere che fra un'illuminazione e una guerra sacra non ho mai trovato il tempo di prendere la patente.

\- E dopo tutto perché sprecare tempo e fatica se si può viaggiare alla velocità della luce? - concluse per lui Ikki, alzandosi e andandogli incontro.

Un abbraccio, stavolta, se lo concessero.

\- Allora, novità? - domandò Ikki facendo cenno a Shaka di sedersi.

\- Hai sentito del recente scandalo al Santuario?

\- Non so se te ne sei accorto, ma sono in questo buco da mesi. - grugnì Ikki per tutta risposta. Riteneva ancora Shaka parzialmente responsabile delle aspirazioni di Ilias, e dunque di quella situazione. Che nei momenti di calma poteva anche apprezzarne i lati positivi, ma non in  _quel_ momento, mentre si rendeva conto che erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che aveva visto quel viso bianco e affilato e quegli occhi azzurri da morirci.

\- E' ricomparso Kanon. - proseguì incurante il biondo.

\- Cos'ha combinato stavolta? - domandò Ikki incrociando le braccia sul petto e dondolandosi sulla sedia - Intende arruolarsi nell'esercito di Iside e Osiride? O si è convertito all'Islam e vuole rinnegare Atena?

\- Meglio. - sogghignò Shaka - O peggio, a seconda dei punti di vista. Pare si sia  _molto affezionato_ al suo ex Grande Nemico, un certo Giudice Infernale che tu sicuramente ricorderai. Non ti sembra familiare, eh, Ikki?

Il giovane mise su un'espressione scandalizzata. - Sì, ma noi stavamo combattendo per via di un inganno, e poi tu almeno non sei uno Spectre!

\- Solo perché il viola non mi dona.

\- Non scherzare! È una cosa seria.

\- Io non scherzo affatto. La guerra è finita, la pace stabilita: non c'è nulla di sbagliato o di losco in quello che sta facendo Kanon. Riguarda solo lui.

Ikki scrollò le spalle. A pensarci bene Shaka aveva anche ragione. Era una questione che riguardava solo Kanon. Se quel ragazzo aveva cattivo gusto da vendere erano solo fatti suoi. E dopo tutto, Ikki pensò che aveva diritto anche lui alla sua fetta di felicità. - In quel covo di suocere si saranno tutti buttati sulla storia, immagino.

\- Modera i termini, Ikki. “Quel covo di suocere” resta pur sempre terra santa, nonché la nostra patria. Comunque sì, fondamentalmente è quello che è successo, anche se bisogna dire che in questo caso i gemelli ci hanno messo del loro perché lo sapesse tutto il Santuario. Quando Kanon ha portato Rhadamanthys a conoscere Saga, si sono urlati addosso così forte che sentivo gli insulti sin dal mio tempio. Persino Mu, che solitamente si farebbe tagliare un braccio piuttosto che mettersi in mezzo agli affari altrui, è salito per andare a controllare che non scoppiasse una guerra dei mille giorni.

\- Davvero? - domandò Ikki interessato, approfittando dell'insolita loquacità del compagno.

\- Immagino sia stata una scena estremamente imbarazzante. Non si è sentita la voce di Rhadamanthys, però. Quando ho commentato con Aiolia il suo ammirevole aplomb lui mi ha guardato come se mi fossi improvvisamente trasformato in Zellos e mi ha chiesto come potevo non odiare gli inglesi, visto che hanno ingiustamente dominato l'India per tanto tempo. Come se la cosa mi riguardasse.

\- E poi passioni umane come l'odio non ti toccano, vero? - fece Ikki, ironico solo a metà. Se da una parte era vero che con lui Shaka si dimostrava sin troppo umano, era anche vero che i momenti in cui sentiva che il suo spirito andava molto al di là della comprensione di chiunque di loro erano innumerevoli.

Shaka sbuffò. - Ci conosciamo sin dalla prima delle nostre reincarnazioni, dalla guerra del mito, e non ha mai imparato. Credi che cambierebbe?

\- Magari sì. Non essere sempre così netto nei tuoi giudizi, Shaka. Ti ricordo che neppure tu sei immune all'errore. - gli fece notare con tono fermo. Non era per infierire, né per prenderlo in giro. Ma secondo lui Aiolia si meritava un po' più di considerazione - Ma poi com'è andata a finire con la storia degli inglesi e dell'India?

\- Quella l'ha lasciata perdere subito. Ha detto che con gli Specter avrebbe anche potuto accettare la pace, ma con gli inglesi no. “Ciò che veramente mi fa infuriare, come greco e come Cavaliere, è che si sono rubati tutti i più bei fregi del Partenone. Dovresti vedere il British Museum! È pieno di pezzi d'arte appartenenti alla nostra dea!”

\- Ma sai che non ha tutti i torti? Non ci avevo mai pensato. - mormorò Ikki.

\- Sì, ma Rhadamanthys non c'entra niente, sono cose accadute nel secolo scorso! Comunque, tornando alla lite fra i gemelli... a quanto pare Kanon se n'è andato furibondo, dicendo che non avrebbe mai più rimesso piede al Santuario.

\- Non lascerebbe davvero quel luogo, non ora che vi è stato accettato. - commentò il più giovane - E specialmente non abbandonerebbe Atena.

\- Né suo fratello. E neppure Saga gli permetterebbe di sparire. Il legame fra loro è troppo profondo, e tu che hai un fratello dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro. Anche se naturalmente Shun non è nemmeno lontanamente bastardo come Kanon.

Per la prima volta dall'arrivo di Shaka, Ikki sorrise. - Ma a me i bastardi piacciono.

\- Stai insinuando qualcosa, feniciotto spiumato?

\- Io? Non oserei mai, vostra biondità.

\- Ah, bene. Ma dimmi, - proseguì Shaka, sporgendosi sul tavolo - dov'è il tuo amatissimo allievo?

\- In città a fare provviste.

\- Mmh, e quando torna? - chiese, scrutandolo da sopra la tazza di tè.

\- Nel tardo pomeriggio. Contrariamente a me, ama stare fra la gente, quindi di solito quando va a Kassandra gli lascio qualche ora libera.

Shaka posò la tazza sul tavolo e si alzò, per poi andare a sedersi sulle ginocchia di Ikki con un sorriso sbarazzino che solo quel misto di lontananza dal Santuario, tranquillità, sole di fine estate, profumo di Ikki, vento caldo e desiderio avrebbe mai potuto strappargli. Tempo una decina di secondi e si era lasciato rovesciare sull'erba già secca, Ikki che si stagliava fra lui e il sole come un'ombra nera circondata da un'aureola accecante. Shaka chiuse gli occhi e voltò il capo, lasciando il collo scoperto ai baci avidi dell'amante. Avrebbe avuto poi il tempo di riprendere le redini del gioco.

\- Signor Virgo! - esclamò Ilias felice - Che gradita sorpresa!

\- Ciao, Ilias. Come procede il tuo addestramento?

\- Bene. Il Maestro Ikki è molto più buono di quanto non vorrebbe far credere.

\- E tu sei molto più sbruffone di quanto immaginassi. - commentò Ikki, raggiungendoli in quel momento - Mi pare di averti sentito implorarmi di lasciarti smettere più di una volta.

\- E' vero, - ammise Ilias - ma sotto sotto mi ricordo sempre che sai quello che fai. Non lasceresti mai che mi facessi del male. - concluse, fissando i suoi occhioni verdi -come gli occhi di Shun, maledizione!- in quelli di Ikki con una fiducia totale e commovente.

\- Ilias, - intervenne Shaka - come mai dai del tu al tuo maestro?

\- Gliel'ho chiesto io. - lo difese Ikki, lieto di cambiare argomento - Appena ha saputo che sarei stato il suo maestro ha iniziato a darmi del voi, ma ho trovato la cosa davvero eccessivamente ridicola. Andiamo, Shaka... - aggiunse, notando che il suo sguardo di netta disapprovazione non accennava a sparire - tu mi daresti mai del voi? Ho forse un'aria così nobile e veneranda?

Ilias si tappò la bocca con una mano per celare la risatina che gli era salita alle labbra, ma Shaka si concesse di ridere allegramente. - No, decisamente no. - rispose, e mentre Ilias non li guardava si avvicinò ad Ikki per soffiargli in un orecchio un “feniciotto spiumato” che gli guadagnò un'occhiataccia fuoco e fiamme.

**Turn Back The Pendulum -3**

Da piccola, Kyriaki aveva giocato spesso coi maschietti. Si era sbucciata innumerevoli volte le ginocchia con loro, correndo giù per le scale del Santuario incurante dei rimproveri degli adulti, via verso la libertà degli immensi pomeriggi estivi. Con altre bambine e bambini era sgusciata fra le gambe degli adulti di Rodorio, che allora le pareva un'immensa metropoli, o si era nascosta fra i cespugli coi fiori gialli che tanto le piacevano ed era tornata a casa profumata di ginestra e con la faccia sporca di terra.

Poi il tempo era passato e i bambini erano diventati servitori o soldati, mentre le bambine avevano appreso l'arte del silenzio e della discrezione per diventare ancelle, invisibili angeli custodi delle Case dello Zodiaco. Fra loro non erano rimasti che saluti appena accennati quando si incrociavano, e quel sottile disprezzo reciproco che è solo il preludio allo sbocciare delle violente passioni dell'adolescenza. Non per niente Romeo e Giulietta avevano quindici anni.

Kyriaki non aveva mai letto Shakespeare, e probabilmente era un bene, perché avrebbe pianto per giorni e giorni. Piangeva spesso, e Galan la prendeva bonariamente in giro per questo. Era, fra quelli con cui aveva trascorso l'infanzia, l'unico ragazzo di cui fosse rimasta amica. Con lui si riusciva a parlare; era paziente e sorrideva spesso. Kyriaki non aveva mai capito perché gli altri uomini dovessero dimostrarsi dei duri essendo antipatici.

Galan la faceva anche vincere quando giocavano a dama, e lei a volte metteva alla prova le sue ancora acerbe abilità di sarta rammendandogli qualche abito.

Un giorno Kyriaki era salita al Tempio del Sagittario con un mantello da restituire a Galan ripiegato fra le braccia. In realtà avrebbe potuto aspettare che fosse lui a scendere, ma quella notte aveva avuto un incubo di cui non le era rimasto nulla se non il sale delle lacrime che le si erano seccate sulle guance. Senza contare che ultimi giorni Galan era stato stranamente cupo, evadendo però ogni domanda sul perché del suo umore. Chi serve una dea impara presto a non sottovalutare i sogni, e Kyriaki voleva essere sicura che il suo incubo non riguardasse l'amico. Ma non l'aveva trovato. Le era stato risposto con tono brusco che Galan non c'era, e lei se n'era dovuta tornare verso il Tempio della Vergine, dove serviva, senza risposte e col cuore pesante.

Aveva cercato ancora Galan, e ancora aveva trovato a risponderle di nuovo lo stesso ragazzotto scorbutico.

In seguito erano giunte le voci. Vaghe, dapprima, poi sempre più dettagliate man mano che le fonti si facevano più attendibili. Era stato rubato l'Ichor, la sacra reliquia, il sangue della dea. No, il furto era stato solo tentato. Era stato un soldato. Anzi, un servitore. Della Prima Casa? C'era chi sosteneva fosse della Nona. L'avevano preso, sì. Imprigionato, era in attesa di giudizio. Perché l'aveva fatto? Si diceva che fosse per salvare la madre malata, ma chi poteva saperlo...

Kyriaki aveva pianto, ma di rabbia, perché Galan non le aveva detto niente. Nemmeno lo sapeva, che avesse ancora la madre! E poi aveva pianto anche di paura, perché la pena per quel crimine era la morte.

Aveva pianto ancora, di sollievo, quando aveva saputo che era ancora vivo, anche se ferito. Si era precipitata a cercarlo, e le era stato nuovamente sbarrato il passo.

Si era arresa.


	7. Dell'infanzia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Farò di te un uomo (colonna sonora di Mulan); One Republic - Too Late To Apologize
> 
> Nota preventiva: scusate per la boiata delle mele, ma non ho resistito. Pensavo a [Mele Avvelenate](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=279547&i=1) di LeFleurDuMal.

\- Cade.

Ilias si voltò sorpreso verso la vocina. - Cosa?

Una bimba poco più grande di lui era ferma in un angolo del negozio di frutta e verdura. Ilias si meravigliò di non essersi accorto prima della sua presenza.

La bimba indicò un sacco di patate poggiato sul bancone. Era vicino al bordo, ma non sembrava affatto in procinto di cadere. Un attimo dopo però il fruttivendolo rientrò dal retrobottega e, per fare spazio alle verdure che aveva preso per Ilias, spinse la cassa di cespi di lattuga accanto al sacco. Che cadde con un tonfo sordo.

Ilias si voltò nuovamente verso la bambina. Il fruttivendolo, seguendo il suo sguardo, interruppe a metà una colorita imprecazione. - Thekla! - esclamò scuotendo il capo, contrariato, e la poca luce del negozio si rifletté sulla sua lucida pelata - Non dovresti essere qui! Cosa dirà la mamma?

\- La mamma non lo sa. - risposa la piccola, un luccichio furbo negli occhi.

\- Ma se ne accorgerà presto. Fila a casa!

\- Ma io... - allo sguardo severo che ricevette, Thekla iniziò a considerare la ritirata, dirigendosi di malavoglia verso la porta.

Il fruttivendolo tenne gli occhi fissi su di lei finché non la vide uscire, poi sospirò. - E' mia figlia quella, la mia bambina. Ah, io me la terrei qui molto volentieri, sai? - aggiunse, riempiendo un sacchetto di mele -lui sosteneva che venissero dall'isola di Milos, ma Ilias aveva visto che ci toglieva i bollini con scritto Melinda.

\- Però? - chiese Ilias, in parte curioso e in parte per tener vivo quel discorso che somigliava tanto alle chiacchiere che facevano sempre gli adulti fra loro. Il fruttivendolo aveva anche lo stesso tono che usava sempre con gli altri clienti grandi.

\- Mia moglie non vuole, sai, è molto tradizionalista e vorrebbe che stesse di più a casa ad imparare ad essere una brava donnina. Dopo tutto è lei che bada sempre a Thekla, che decida un po' lei come fare. - concluse, pesando frutta e verdura. Poi gli fece l'occhiolino e aggiunse un paio di albicocche.

Ilias ricambiò con un sorriso, pagò, si caricò addosso le scorte di “robe verdi e sane” ed uscì.

Sarebbe tornato spesso, nel corso degli anni, e ogni tanto avrebbe anche incontrato Thekla, che gli sembrava proprio simpatica. Non capiva come mai sua madre non la lasciasse giocare coi maschi, ma qualche volta che lei l'aveva accompagnato fino alla fine del paese, Ilias l'aveva ascoltata lamentarsi e l'aveva confortata. Lui di tempo per giocare non ne aveva affatto, ma andava bene così. Non aveva dovuto parlarle del Mondo Segreto, o darle spiegazioni, perché Thekla aveva sempre l'aria di aver già capito tutto. Anche se non si vedevano spesso, si può dire che finirono col diventare amici.

Tutto questo però Ilias non lo sapeva ancora, mentre raggiungeva casa carico di sporte.

\- Tu sai nuotare, vero? - gli domandò Ikki mentre lo aiutava a mettere a posto la spesa.

\- Certo, Maestro!

\- Bene, allora presto mi farai vedere quanto sei bravo.

\- C'è forse un fiume o un lago qui vicino? Non ne avevo mai visti...

\- Meglio. - Ikki sorrise - Andiamo al mare.

Per poco Ilias non si mise a battere le manine per la contentezza. Erano passati mesi dall'ultima volta che aveva visto il mare, e per lui che era cresciuto al ritmo della brezza salmastra era un tempo davvero infinito.

\- Quando andiamo?

Il sorriso di Ikki si fece un po' meno rassicurante. - Dipende da quanto te lo meriterai nei prossimi giorni.

In due secondi netti Ilias passò dal considerare quella proposta una sorta di premio al considerarla quasi una punizione. Evidentemente, pensò, il Maestro non era soddisfatto di lui e contava di farglielo scontare agitandogli davanti una meta che non avrebbe mai raggiunto. Stava già per lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro sconsolato, quando il pensiero di tutte le imprese apparentemente impossibili che il suo Maestro aveva compiuto lo bloccò. Non aveva nessun diritto di arrendersi prima di aver tentato.

Meritarsi di rivedere il mare infatti si dimostrò assai difficile. Ikki lo spronò bel oltre il consueto, ma Ilias tenne duro. Se da una parte aveva la tendenza ad abbattersi un po' troppo facilmente, dall'altra non voleva assolutamente deludere il suo Maestro, e anzi voleva dimostrargli di essere un buon allievo.

\- Già stanco?

Ilias non rispose, ma continuò a tenere il conto dei piegamenti sulle braccia. Le sue mani erano immerse nella polvere e la schiena gli bruciava per il sole a picco. Ed era in piedi dalle cinque di quella mattina.

Ilias non rispose anche perché altrimenti avrebbe dovuto ammettere che sì, era distrutto. Se la cavava molto meglio con la corsa veloce o con gli esercizi di riflessi; la resistenza non era il suo forte.

\- ...centonovantanove, duecento. Finito. - più che sedersi, si lasciò cadere.

Guardandolo dall'alto del suo metro e settantacinque, Ikki fece una smorfia che poteva essere tanto di disapprovazione quanto l'esatto contrario. In realtà stava solo pensando che a quel punto di solito il suo maestro gli avrebbe assestato -tanto per cominciare- un bel calcio nel costato.

\- Se pensi di essere in grado di alzarti, possiamo pranzare. Ricominciamo fra un'ora. - detto questo percorse le poche decine di metri che li separavano da casa senza voltarsi indietro.

“Solo un'ora di pausa! Non ce la faccio. Se dopo mi fa fare addominali finisce che vomito il pranzo”, pensò Ilias sconsolato, tirandosi in piedi più con uno sforzo della volontà che dei muscoli. Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte col dorso delle mano, ottenendo solo di sporcarsi la faccia di polvere. “Pensa che adesso potevi essere a piegare lenzuola con le amiche della mamma”, si disse per farsi animo -odiava piegare lenzuola, secondo lui era la cosa più noiosa dell'intero universo- “Forza e coraggio, Ilias. Non fare la lagna e cammina”.

Per quanto sciocche potessero sembrare, le brevi prediche che aveva preso a farsi di tanto in tanto da quando era arrivato lì funzionavano abbastanza bene. Così, pensando a gigantesche, sproporzionate, spaventose montagne di lenzuola, si avviò a passo svelto verso casa.

Nonostante la stanchezza accumulata, il pomeriggio trascorse in fretta. Dopo i temuti addominali, un po' di corsa e altri esercizi, Ikki dichiarò conclusa la giornata.

\- Di già? - si stupì Ilias.

\- Di già. Ti conviene andare a riposare un po' ora, perché stanotte ti mostrerò alcune costellazioni importanti.

Mai stato così felice di ubbidire, Ilias si lavò i denti in tutta fretta e saltò a letto. Si addormentò della grossa nonostante fossero solo le cinque del pomeriggio. Sognò la Via Lattea fino a mezzanotte, quando il Maestro lo svegliò.

Si sedettero nello spiazzo di fronte alla casa. In quel luogo isolato, le luci umane non impedivano di distinguere i complessi disegni della volta celeste.

Ikki indicò diverse costellazioni, raccontando le loro storie al suo allievo. Alcune le conosceva già, poiché erano miti della sua terra, che aveva ascoltato sin dalla nascita. Ascoltò comunque rapito la voce bassa e piena del suo Maestro che scandiva con cadenza marziale le battaglie e dipingeva con delicatezza amori tragici e capricci di dei.

\- Guarda lì accanto al Centauro, - gli disse Ikki quando ebbe finito di raccontare le storie più celebri - quella è la Croce del Sud.

Quella sera Ilias imparò a distinguere le cinque stelle che avrebbero vegliato su di lui, e a chiamarle per nome. Imparò che Acrux era la tredicesima stella più brillante del firmamento, anche se la Croce del Sud era la più piccola delle costellazioni moderne. Imparò che nello spazio definito dalla Croce c'era una nebulosa oscura nota come Sacco di Carbone, ma anche un ammasso luminoso chiamato Scrigno di Gioie.

\- Adesso che ho imparato queste cose potrò vedere l'armatura? - domandò Ilias dopo aver ascoltato diligentemente la spiegazione.

\- Ti ho già detto che nemmeno io so di preciso dov'è. - sbuffò Ikki - Quando te la sarai guadagnata la troverai, fidati.

\- Ma almeno sai com'è?

\- E' di marzapane rosa e verde e si può mangiare.

\- Maestro! - protestò vivacemente il bambino con tono oltraggiato.

\- Ilias? - rispose Ikki con tono falsamente mieloso.

\- Mi prendi in giro.

\- E tu mi fai sempre le stesse domande.

Il giorno successivo però non ci furono sconti sulla sveglia, ed Ilias dovette fare un discreto sforzo per non riaddormentarsi con la testa sulla tazza di latte. Tenere gli occhi aperti per tutta la giornata, poi, fu la parte più faticosa.

A metà pomeriggio Ilias si lasciò scappare un: - Ho sonno. - che gli valse un'occhiataccia fulminante.

Strinse i denti e continuò a sillabare lentamente la storia della capretta Amaltea che aveva allattato il fanciullo Zeus.

Dopo un tempo che parve infinito ad entrambi -Ikki aveva capito sin dal primo giorno che insegnargli a leggere e scrivere sarebbe stata la parte più faticosa- Ilias giunse all'ultima parola, che pronunciò con una grande soddisfazione.

\- Va bene, per oggi abbiamo finito. Domani mattina ci svegliamo prima del solito.

Il bambino stava già per protestare, incurante delle conseguenze, ma Ikki proseguì: - C'è una piccola insenatura tranquilla a nord-est di qui, ma bisogna scarpinare un po' per arrivarci. Sempre che tu sia ancora interessato.

\- Evvai! - esclamò Ilias, pensando: “Allora non sono così pessimo come allievo! Il Maestro non è deluso, che bello!”

Quando, alle quattro del mattino fu scrollato con forza, non era più così entusiasta. Si tirò le coperte fin sopra la testa e si raggomitolò su se stesso. - Ancora cinque minuti! - implorò.

\- Risposta errata, ragazzino. - ghignò Ikki, una brocca d'acqua fredda già pronta in mano.

Il tono perfido del suo Maestro ebbe l'effetto di svegliare immediatamente Ilias. Aveva imparato, ormai, cosa comportava la frase “ancora cinque minuti”. Cercò di sgusciare fuori dal letto il prima possibile, ma non riuscì comunque a scansarsi in tempo.

\- Ahi!

\- Pensavo ti piacesse l'acqua.

Ilias giudicò prudente tacere, e riuscirono a partire senza altri incidenti.

Dopo qualche ora di marcia raggiunsero un sentiero che si inerpicava su una collina, al di là della quale c'era la costa. Il profumo del sale già si mescolava con quelli della rigogliosa vegetazione, ed Ilias si faceva impaziente. Ma, sotto lo sguardo severo di Ikki, non osava correre avanti.

Così raggiunsero insieme la cima, dove il sentiero iniziava improvvisamente a scendere, rivelando una distesa d'acqua resa quasi accecante dal riverbero del sole.

Il fianco della collina digradava direttamente verso gli scogli a picco sul mare, piatto come una tavola nella piccola insenatura e appena increspato fuori, come fosse stato fatto apposta per tuffarcisi, facendo esplodere in mille schizzi quell'azzurro intenso. Cosa che Ilias non perse tempo a fare.

\- Forza, Maestro, che ti lascio qui! - rise, muovendo le prime bracciate verso il largo.

\- Cos'hai detto, marmocchio? Hai osato sfidarmi? - ghignò Ikki. E prima che Ilias avesse anche solo il tempo di avere paura, era già stato superato.

Proseguirono finché la costa non iniziò a farsi indistinta alle loro spalle, Ikki davanti ed Ilias alla sua continua rincorsa. Invertirono la rotta e tornarono a riva. Ma quando Ilias fece per uscire dall'acqua, il Maestro lo fermò. - Di nuovo.

\- Cosa?

\- Il percorso che abbiamo fatto ora. O credevi che questa sarebbe stata una gita di piacere?

\- Nossignore! - esclamò il piccolo, determinato.

Fu a tutti gli effetti una giornata di allenamento, è vero, ma anche, a dispetto delle parole di Ikki, assai piacevole. Nell'acqua Ilias non sentiva i muscoli dolergli per lo sforzo, e arrampicarsi lungo il versante più scosceso della collina somigliava molto ad un gioco di bimbi, come anche correre sugli scogli. Anzi, a dire il vero quello sarebbe stato proibito a qualunque suo coetaneo.

“ _Perché poi cadi e ti fai male e vieni a lamentarti da me_ ”, pensò Ilias, imitando dentro di sé il tono degli adulti. Ridacchiò, sentendo la libertà nel fischio del vento, e aprì le braccia come per volare. Ed inciampò. Riuscì a riportare in tempo le mani avanti, e il volo -piuttosto epico, visto dal punto d'osservazione di Ikki, al quale ricordò molto Seiya prima di uno dei suoi numerosi impatti con le colonne del Grande Tempio ai tempi della prima guerra- si risolse solo con un ginocchio sbucciato.

Ilias sospirò, pensando che forse dopo tutto gli adulti non avevano _sempre_ torto, e scese verso il mare per lavarsi la sbucciatura. Sapeva per esperienza che avrebbe bruciato, ma era meglio che lasciarla sporca.

Pensò che fino a poco più di un anno prima per una cosa del genere sarebbe corso dalla mamma frignando, e si sentì fiero di sé. Si sentì anche un po' triste al pensiero che lei non potesse essere lì a gioire con lui. Gli mancava. Sapeva che quella nostalgia l'avrebbe accompagnato sempre, e in fondo sapeva anche che era giusto così, significava che le aveva voluto molto bene. Proprio per questo cercava di non lasciarsi prendere dalla tristezza. Aveva già trascorso due compleanni senza di lei -quindici maggio, Toro come il nobile Aldebaran, ci teneva a sottolinearlo- ed erano stati i momenti in cui trattenere le lacrime era stato più difficile. Non era più la grande festa di un tempo, non c'erano più regali, ma solo l'allenamento quotidiano e gli auguri burberi del Maestro, che si vedeva che non aveva mai avuto una mamma che gli insegnasse a festeggiare.

A questo pensava Ilias mentre risaliva gli scogli con un ginocchio bruciante di sale, e avrebbe seguito ancora a lungo il flusso dei ricordi se non fosse stato richiamato bruscamente all'ordine. Riprese a correre.

Tornarono a casa ormai a notte fonda. Ilias ciondolava dal sonno, ma stavolta non si lamentò. Ikki gli scompigliò i capelli ancora impastati di salsedine e lo spedì di filato a dormire, risparmiandogli la doccia per il giorno successivo.

**Turn Back The Pendulum -2**

Erano anni che Galan si era lasciato alle spalle il mondo. A dire il vero il mondo non era composto che di pochi volti amici per chi viveva al servizio della Dea, ma anche quelli, per colpa o per destino, ormai li aveva perduti.

I suoi quattordici anni avevano segnato il confine fra la vita tutto sommato felice di un ragazzino che, seppur fallendo nel tentativo di ottenere l'armatura del Sagittario, aveva visto questa andare all'amico più stimato e amato ed era potuto restare nel Santuario per servirlo, e la vita di un reietto e un criminale. Con un furto ignobile si era disonorato, senza per questo riuscire a salvare la propria madre. Con un duello aveva cercato la morte e il riscatto, rimettendoci un braccio e guadagnandoci in amarezza. Con una sola notte di inganni sconosciuti si era ritrovato solo.

Allora era entrato a servizio del fratello di un traditore. Non aveva mai rimpianto quella scelta, ma c'erano stati momenti in cui aveva fatto male, momenti in cui l'oblio sarebbe giunto gradito, momenti in cui vedere riflesso il Sagittario nel volto e nel cosmo del giovane Leone, e vederlo incrinato d'amarezza e rimpianti aveva minacciato di strappargli il cuore.

Le pietre rilasciavano lente il calore del giorno mente il cielo si faceva azzurro scuro nell'aria spessa di salsedine. Galan era seduto di fronte al Quinto Tempio, la schiena appoggiata ad una colonna, gli occhi chiusi e il volto rivolto al sole morente come un vecchio alla ricerca dei raggi che scaldino ossa ormai fragili.

Dalla scalinata sentì provenire voci e risa sottili che immaginò soffocate da candide mani di fanciulle. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di togliersi di lì per evitare ogni contatto, come faceva sempre. Ancora un momento, si disse, ancora un momento di questo sole. Poi se ne sarebbe andato di certo. Ma c'era un profumo di rosmarino e mirto, e... e... Galan non riuscì a ricordare l'altro profumo, ma solo macchie confuse di cespugli gialli e risa di bimbi, e gambe che facevano male dal tanto correre perché scappava a giocare dopo gli allenamenti quando ancora sognava di oro e di glorie, e poi perché scappava a giocare dopo aver lavorato, e di biscotti presi dalle mani già vecchie di zia Penelope e di tunichette strappate e guance sporche.

Quando riaprì gli occhi le due ancelle erano già di fronte a lui, eppure non le vide. Vide invece Demetra nei capelli intrecciati con spighe di grano della maggiore e Persefone nella chioma corvina della minore. Vide l'estate matura e la natura benigna, e il freddo che il sole non aveva potuto scacciare fino ad allora si fece più intenso mentre le lacrime che non aveva avuto il tempo di versare negli ultimi dieci anni, le lacrime per se stesso e più ancora per Aiolia, gli premevano dietro gli occhi come mai prima.

\- Galan!

Solo allora riconobbe sotto le spighe di grano Kyriaki, l'amica d'infanzia. La ragazza, dal canto suo, si era portata una mano ai capelli con un certo imbarazzo, come scoperta in un travestimento infantile o in uno sfoggio di vanità fuori luogo. La sua compagna invece scrutava Galan con un certo sospetto, come se fosse stato sul punto di offrirle poco rassicuranti semi di melagrana.

Galan sbuffò e distolse lo sguardo, ignorandola volutamente.

\- Andiamo, Kyriaki. - la incitò la più giovane.

\- Arrivo, arrivo. - rispose, lasciandosi trascinare via ma senza risparmiare un ultimo sguardo verso l'antico compagno di giochi, uno sguardo improvvisamente stupito degli anni che erano riusciti a passare fianco a fianco senza mai ritrovarsi, e pentito. Non c'era condanna nei suoi occhi, occhi di un verde che Galan non ricordava così intenso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _Per colpa o per destino_ è una bellissima espressione. Infatti non è mia, ma [di questo geniale signore qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_wnAnIM3cw).
> 
> **Note per maniaci (ovvero quanto ci piacciono le cronologie):** Facendomi due conti ho pensato che Galan dovrebbe avere la stessa età di Aiolos, visto che hanno lottato per la stessa armatura. Aiolos muore a quattordici anni.  
> Ho inoltre supposto che il furto dell'Ichor sia avvenuto poco prima nello stesso anno, poiché nelle immagini in Episode G (che non sta per Episode Gattino, come molti sostengono, ma palesemente per Episode Galan) in cui si vede Galan prigioniero c'è un Aiolia con un'aria da micino sperduto ma un'armatura visibile sotto il mantello. Aiolia viene ordinato cavaliere a sette anni.  
> No, non è che ho proprio niente di meglio da fare, è che mi ci diverto sul serio *W*
> 
> P.S.: se ad Ilias piacciono le albicocche è colpa della solita nota e del fatto che mi ha chiesto il succo di frutta preferito del marmocchio per [Make tweed not war](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=615094).


	8. Dell'importanza delle parole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Bob Marley - Could You Be Loved
> 
> Fanart non molto artistica: [Ilias durante l'addestramento](http://i873.photobucket.com/albums/ab293/Gondolin_/Iliasduranteladdestramento.jpg).

Ikki posò sul vecchio tavolo di legno di fronte alla casa una brocca di limonata fresca. - Allora, dove hai lasciato il tuo paperotto?

\- Smettila di prendere in giro Hyoga! La tua è tutta invidia perché la sua armatura è bellissima ed elegantissima. - rise Shun, spintonandolo giocosamente - Comunque Hyoga è ad Atene. Voleva venire anche stavolta, ma appena siamo arrivati Milo me l'ha rapito borbottando qualcosa sul fatto che Camus aveva nostalgia del suo cucciolo. Col tuo come va?

\- Non è un cucciolo, santa Gea! - protestò Ikki - Comunque lui fa del suo meglio, ma io continuo a non sentirmi tagliato per questo compito. Oltretutto gli sto trasmettendo anche solo metà del mio caratteraccio è fregato.

Shun gli si avvicinò e, prima che avesse il tempo di sottrarsi, gli schioccò un bacio su una guancia. - Scommetto che sei bravissimo, invece. Con me te la sei cavata egregiamente.

\- Sì, ma tu sei mio fratello! E poi non dovevo insegnarti... be',  _tutto_ .

In quel momento arrivò trotterellando Ilias, che aveva sentito la voce di Shun. Gli corse incontro e si lasciò prendere in braccio incurante dello sguardo severo di Ikki che dardeggiava la sua disapprovazione su entrambi. - Cresci a vista d'occhio! Fra poco non potrò più sollevarti. - notò Shun ammirato. Ed era vero: Ilias era diventato più alto -tre centimetri dall'ultima volta che si era misurato, avrebbe sottolineato con fierezza- e i suoi muscoli avevano ormai forme scattanti e ben definite sotto la morbidezza infantile.

\- Cresco perché mangio sempre tutto, anche le verdure. E poi mi alleno tanto. Vero, Maestro? - si volse verso di lui per una conferma. Ikki era avaro di lodi, ma non poteva non riconoscere gli sforzi di Ilias, così annuì.

\- Il merito è del mio Maestro. Mi insegna a fare tante cose. - appena Ikki si fu allontanato per andare a prendere i bicchieri però, Ilias abbassò lo sguardo e si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore.

Shun si sedette sull'erba di fronte a lui - Che c'è?

\- Secondo me prima o poi lo farò veramente arrabbiare. Faccio sempre tanta fatica a fare bene quello che mi chiede, e...

\- Oh, ma non devi avere paura. Nii-san ha veramente una pazienza infinita. Ti racconterò un segreto: io alla tua età non volevo nemmeno diventare cavaliere.

\- Non ci credo. - Ilias fece tanto d'occhi.

\- Ti assicuro che è vero. Non riuscivo mai a combattere e non facevo altro che piangere. Starmi vicino doveva essere un tormento.

\- Ti proibisco di parlare così male di mio fratello, Shun! - intimò fra lo il serio e lo scherzoso Ikki, tornato in tempo per udire l'ultima frase.

\- Ma io  _ero_ un piagnone. Me lo dicevi sempre.

Nonostante Ikki fosse passato al giapponese, Ilias colse al volo le facce da “adulti che vogliono parlare seriamente” e se la filò con la scusa -vera, peraltro- dell'allenamento di corsa da terminare.

Appena il piccolo fu sparito dalla loro vista, Ikki si sedette accanto a Shun e se lo strinse al petto. - _Baka_. Avevo solo paura che non diventassi forte abbastanza per sopravvivere. Come avrei fatto senza di te?

\- Tu te la saresti cavata benissimo. - rispose Shun, strizzando le palpebre per cercare di nascondere gli occhi lucidi e il fatto che, sì, aveva ancora la lacrima facile, ma dopo tutto era Ikki, il burbero Ikki, che si lasciava andare a parole d'affetto inaudite - Sono io che senza di te non avrei mosso un passo. Mi avrebbero ucciso mille volte se non fosse stato per il tuo aiuto.

\- Ci sono cose molto peggiori della morte, _otooto_. Per esempio perdere la propria umanità. O essere sbattuto in un angolo di Macedonia senza aver commesso nessun crimine per meritarlo. - concluse infine riprendendo il suo tono sprezzante e ironico. Si alzò, spolverando via dai pantaloni invisibili fili d'erba.

Shun rise e si alzò a sua volta.

Rimasero a chiacchierare per qualche ora, sorseggiando limonata. O meglio, Shun parlava, come al solito, e Ikki fingeva di saper interagire come un vero essere umano.

\- Posso andare a salutare Ilias prima di ripartire o temi che queste mollezze influiscano negativamente sul suo addestramento? - domandò Shun poco prima di andarsene.

\- Va' e non prendermi in giro, o vi mando entrambi a prendere a pugni la quercia.

Shun, che si era già avviato verso il boschetto, si voltò. - Non mi dire che lo fai anche con lui!

\- Certo che sì. Tu stesso hai detto che i miei metodi funzionano bene. - sogghignò, indicando un albero dalla corteccia ormai tutta rovinata.

I suoi metodi in effetti funzionavano più che bene, e gliene dava conferma anche il Grande Sacerdote, da cui Ikki si recava periodicamente a riferire.

Durante uno di questi viaggi incontrò anche Seiya, il quale a quanto pareva aveva superato la millantata paura di Shaina e si recava al Santuario abbastanza spesso.

\- Adesso che non ci sono guerre si sta proprio bene qui, non trovi? - fece il più giovane con aria beata.

\- Già. Ma è sin troppo tranquillo per i miei gusti.

\- Per te che te ne stai a galleggiare negli incensi del Buddha, forse. Io sono ospite di Marin-sama, che ha deciso che sono fuori allenamento. - Seiya sospirò con aria esageratamente drammatica, mostrando le braccia coperte di lividi ad Ikki, che ridacchiò. - Non si ride delle disgrazie altrui! Per fortuna che Saori, ehm, Atena trova sempre del tempo per ricevermi e mi conforta. - passando ad un tono improvvisamente più serio, si voltò a guardare l'altro negli occhi - Sai, alle volte ho le vertigini a pensare a tutto quello che è cambiato rispetto a quando eravamo piccoli.

\- Intendi a quanto è cambiata Atena?

\- Anche, ma non solo. Per questo alle volte ho bisogno di sentire il suo cosmo colmo d'amore, per rimettere insieme i pezzi. Non mi era mai stato dato nemmeno di immaginarla, una vita da civile. - terminò il discorso con una scrollata di spalle.

Ikki lo capiva eccome. Gli bastò pensare, per esempio, a quanto vicino fosse stato, anni prima, ad uccidere anche lui, che ora gli sedeva accanto senza timore, per capire quanto a volte sembrasse impossibile che il puzzle delle loro vite potesse ormai essere composto.

\- Tra qualche giorno arrivano anche Shiryu e Shunrei. - lo informò Seiya dopo qualche secondo di silenzio - Ti fermi?

\- No, devo ripartire domani.

\- Allora potremmo venire a trovarti noi tre, che ne dici?

Hyoga e Shun erano ormai di famiglia per Ilias. Non che li vedesse spesso, ma era sin troppo facile affezionarsi a Shun, a prescindere dalla reverenza che istintivamente gli ispiravano coloro che avevano dato il loro sangue per salvare l'umanità. Persino Hyoga si era dimostrato rilassato e socievole durante le rare visite, e aveva preso a chiamarlo scherzosamente “quasi-collega”, spronandolo a darsi una mossa perché era ansioso di vederlo indossare l'armatura della costellazione specchio della sua.

Quindi Ilias era estasiato di poter conoscere da vicino anche quegli eroi. Soprattutto Seiya, di cui Ikki gli aveva parlato come di uno spericolato e un irresponsabile, e che per questo aveva preso ad ammirare incondizionatamente.

Infatti tempestò letteralmente di domande sia lui che Shiryu, facendosi raccontare di nuovo tutti gli episodi che persino il taciturno Ikki era stato costretto a narrare.

\- ...si è preso la freccia dorata proprio qui, in mezzo al petto - fece Seiya, tamburellando con un dito sulla casacca di Shiryu, impacciatissimo nel ruolo dell'eroe - per salvarmi.

\- Oooh! - esclamò Ilias con ammirazione sempre maggiore.

Inaspettatamente però chi alla fine si guadagnò il suo amore imperituro fu Shunrei. Per buona parte della giornata, silenziosa com'era, non aveva ricevuto molta attenzione da parte Ilias. Ma quando aveva cacciato tutti dalla cucina e, nonostante le proteste di Ikki, aveva annunciato: - Stasera ci terrei tanto a cucinare io. Ultimamente ho imparato un sacco di nuove ricette e mi piacerebbe molto sapere se vi piacciono. - Ilias aveva sfoderato i suoi migliori occhioni dolci per ottenere di poter restare.

Shunrei, che non era allenata come Ikki a resistere a quel micidiale attacco che il furbetto aveva appreso da Shun, aveva ceduto. - Solo se fai il bravo e mi aiuti, va bene?

Ancora non lo sapeva, ma non avrebbe potuto renderlo più felice. Era dalla disastrosa esperienza coi biscotti di molti anni prima che Ilias non metteva mano ai fornelli. Durante i rari viaggi del Maestro ad Atene si arrangiava ad insalate e pane e formaggio.

Quella sera invece, sotto la supervisione di Shunrei, riuscì addirittura a preparare l'impasto per i ravioli, e poi anche a farli cuocere al vapore mentre la capocuoco era impegnata nella dura lotta contro una gigantesca padella di frittura di pesce.

Così dunque Ilias si godette non solo un'ottima cena, ma anche una marea di complimenti, soprattutto da parte di Seiya, la cui sconfinata passione per la cucina cinese era nota a tutti.

Purtroppo il giorno successivo i tre graditissimi ospiti dovano ripartire, ma se ne andarono con la promesse di tornare al più presto.

\- Verremo a trovare te, ovviamente, non quell'antipatico del tuo maestro. - gli disse Seiya a mo' di saluto, guadagnandosi una gomitata nelle costole da parte di Shiryu.

Dopo che se ne furono andati, Ilias si fermò sulla porta, in attesa di istruzioni sull'addestramento quotidiano.

\- Il tuo exploit culinario di ieri sera mi ha fatto tornare in mente una storia di biscotti bruciati - esordì Ikki sornione, ottenendo immediatamente la sua completa attenzione - Sai perché non eri riuscito a prepararli? Non solo perché non ti era mai stato spiegato come fare, ma anche perché non eri pronto. L'addestramento ha la funzione di esercitare il corpo e lo spirito per farti diventare alto abbastanza da raggiungere gli ingredienti fondamentali stipati negli scaffali più in alto. E fidati, il potere del cosmo è molto, molto in alto.

\- Mi metterò in punta di piedi. Salirò su una sedia. Mi impegnerò moltissimo, Maestro, lo prometto!

\- Sarà meglio, visto che il Pontefice mi ha suggerito che fosse ancora un po' troppo presto per iniziare anche con questo. Vogliamo dimostrargli il contrario?

Con il passare degli anni Ikki aveva iniziato a prenderci gusto, e ad inorgoglirsi per i miglioramenti del suo allievo come fossero stati i propri. Per questo voleva spronarlo a fare più del massimo. Ma non era solo vano orgoglio, il suo: ricordava bene come sin dal loro secondo incontro Ilias avesse avuto l'istinto a raggiungere quel potere sepolto in lui.

\- Allora ripetimi com'è formata la tua costellazione.

Ilias ubbidì diligentemente: elencò le stelle in ordine di grandezza, e a seguire le particolarità della Croce del Sud.

\- Bene. Come sai, gli attacchi relativi ad una determinata armatura rimangono pressoché invariati attraverso i secoli. Ma naturalmente ciascuno utilizza in maniera lievemente diversa il potere concessogli dalle stelle. Quindi da qui in poi ciò che ti potrò insegnare io sarà solo una parte, il resto dovrai trovarlo da te.

Fu così che Ilias iniziò ad imparare come controllare il cosmo ed utilizzarlo tanto per la difesa quanto per l'attacco. Quest'ultima era la parte più difficile ma anche la più affascinante. Poteva estrarre dallo Scrigno di Gioie lame splendenti come rubini, tanto affilate da tagliare persino l'acciaio; e poteva scagliare addosso ai nemici l'oscurità soffocante del Sacco di Carbone.

O meglio, avrebbe potuto, con qualche anno di esercizio e con le parole giuste.

\- Non sei tu che scegli le parole, sono loro che trovano te - gli aveva detto il Maestro quando Ilias aveva chiesto come poteva bruciare il cosmo tanto in profondità ed indirizzarne il potere verso un unico obbiettivo - E' come una preghiera: non è il senso preciso di ciò che dici ad ottenere lo scopo, ma quanto ci credi.

Dunque doveva fare in modo di farsi trovare dalle parole giuste, perché Notte Oscura e Lame di Rubino proprio non funzionavano.

Ilias rifletté a lungo, ma ci volle una visita di Hyoga e Shun per fargli raggiungere l'illuminazione.

Il greco era la lingua della dea, lo sapeva bene, ed era fiero di parlarlo sin dalla nascita. Ma proprio per questo, quelle erano le sue parole di tutti i giorni. Le parole con cui avrebbe detto “stanotte ho dormito tanto” o “fuori è buio”, le parole che usava quando era a tavola con il suo Maestro, o quando faceva compere a Kassandra.

Il greco era lingua della dea, sì, ma non era forse vero che era stato il giapponese la prima lingua che la piccola Saori aveva appreso, la prima lingua di cui si era impadronita Atena in quell'epoca? Non c'era forse una sottile eleganza nello sceglierla, o meglio, nel lasciarsi scegliere da lei?

C'era, di questo Ilias era sicuro. Ma non era altrettanto certo che avrebbe funzionato. Decise quindi di non chiederlo direttamente al Maestro, ma di approfittare di un momento in cui era impegnato in una fitta conversazione con Hyoga per prendere da parte Shun e farsi insegnare qualche parola e magari chiedergli consiglio.

\- Ehm, Shun?

\- Sì?

\- Ecco, c'è una cosa che volevo chiederti.

\- Dimmi. - offrì Shun. La reticenza di Ilias l'aveva incuriosito, ma non fece domande.

\- Come si dice 'notte' in giapponese?

\- _Yoru_. Vuoi che te lo scriva?

\- Lo faresti? Grazie! - corse in casa a prendere carta e penna.

Shun rise vedendolo riapparire trafelato un nanosecondo dopo. - Tra poco raggiungerai la velocità della luce! Come mai ci tieni tanto?

Ilias abbassò lo sguardo. - Ecco... non è una cosa sicura.

\- Non lo dico a mio fratello, se è questo che ti preoccupa. - lo rassicurò il ragazzo più grande con una strizzatina d'occhio.

\- Davvero? - Ilias non se lo era immaginato uno da segreti.

\- Davvero. Altrimenti l'avresti chiesto direttamente a lui, no? Però adesso dimmi a cosa ti serve.

\- Siccome ho iniziato a lavorare sui miei attacchi, il Maestro ha detto che è importante scegliere un nome giusto, che ti dia forza. Io voglio diventare un Saint come voi per difendere le persone. L'ho promesso anche a zia Penelope, che nessuno avrebbe più fatto del male a lei e alle altre. Se sono qui, se posso avere la forza di proteggere, è grazie al Maestro Ikki. Pensavo... quando ci sei tu, quando vi mettete a parlare, lui è proprio felice. È come se le brutte cose, le guerre... come se non fosse mai successo niente. Ecco, io voglio che tutti possano sentirsi così, come quando voi parlate. Per questo volevo imparare le parole che usate.

Non è che Ikki non avesse insegnato al suo allievo il valore del silenzio come si era ripromesso di fare sin dal primo giorno. È che Ilias aveva appreso -e alla svelta- il valore dello “stare in silenzio e non rompere le palle ad Ikki della Fenice”, ma aveva conservato la propria loquacità per il resto del genere umano.

\- Mi sembra un'ottima motivazione. - annuì Shun, tracciando con gesti eleganti l'ideogramma per 'notte', e accanto la pronuncia in caratteri greci cosicché fosse comprensibile ad Ilias. - Che altre parole ti servono?

\- 'Buia'. No, aspetta, 'oscura'.

\- _Kuroi_. Significa anche 'nera'. - spiegò il ragazzo, scrivendo anche quello.

\- Poi... - Ilias si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore - 'Lame di rubino'.

\- _Ruhi Ken_.

\- Ruhi Ken. - ripeté Ilias.

\- Pronuncia impeccabile. - si complimentò Shun con un sorriso.

Durante uno dei successivi allenamenti, Ilias decise di tentare di usare le parole regalategli da Shun, che si era andato ripetendo silenziosamente per giorni.

\- Maestro... io... avrei trovato dei nomi differenti per i miei attacchi. Mi sono venuti in mente per-

\- Non devi spiegarmi perché; - lo interruppe Ikki - non lo spiegherai ai tuoi nemici. Devono essere parole che urlerai a pieni polmoni, che userai come armi, per proteggere e per uccidere. Devono renderti fiero, null'altro.

Detto questo lo invitò con un gesto della mano ad attaccarlo.

Ilias chiuse gli occhi per un istante. Sapeva che in combattimento non avrebbe dovuto farlo, ma lo aiutava a concentrarsi. Dispose gli avambracci in forma di croce sul petto, le mani aperte rivolte di taglio verso il suo Maestro.

\- Ruhi Ken! - gridò, spalancando di scatto le braccia. Falci di luce rossa volarono verso Ikki, che si scansò con un ghigno divertito. Con quella scelta linguistica, Ilias era riuscito a sorprenderlo, ed Ikki lo apprezzò. Senza contare che sembrava davvero migliorato rispetto all'ultima volta. Ma non abbastanza.

\- Sei lento. E questo attacco puoi usarlo al massimo come tagliacarte se non ci metti un po' più di energia.

\- Ruhi Ken! - gridò ancora Ilias.

E ancora, e ancora, finché non gli sembrò di aver completamente perso la voce e l'uso delle articolazioni delle spalle.

\- Ruhi Ken! - quasi un sussurro, ormai, ma senza arretrare di un solo millimetro.

E ancora, finché Ikki non decise che era ora di passare oltre, non senza un certo luccichio soddisfatto negli occhi.

**Turn Back The Pendulum -1**

Erano passati alcuni giorni dal fortuito incontro con Galan, ma Kyriaki non aveva smesso di pensarci. Doveva cercarlo?Se lui non avesse voluto farsi trovare, il risultato sarebbe stato lo stesso di un tempo; con la differenza però che ora non erano più ragazzini da rifugiarsi nel mutismo e nella fuga, e lei era molto meno propensa ad arrendersi.

Aveva visto com'era diventato il suo volto, più duro, e quello sguardo quasi sprezzante. Ma come poteva desiderare davvero l'isolamento a cui si era condannato?

Le sue dita nervose lasciarono cadere una molletta da bucato, e la stoffa arancione quasi scivolò dalla corda, pesante d'acqua. Kyriaki sbuffò e ne afferrò rapidamente un'altra. Faceva uno strano effetto pensare che ci volesse tutta quella stoffa per avvolgere un corpo minuto come quello del Cavaliere di Virgo. Almeno il saio era facile da stirare, rifletté, altro che le camicie del nobile e preciso Camus, disperazione della sua servitù.

Intanto però, continuava a non saper cosa fare con Galan. Era passata nuovamente di fronte alla Quinta Casa mentre sbrigava le proprie commissioni, ma non l'aveva neppure intravisto.

Mentre appendeva un lenzuolo di lino bianco, le cadde un'altra molletta.

\- A cosa pensi, bambina? Perché sei così nervosa?

Kyriaki sobbalzò all'udire la voce della vecchia Penelope. Non protestò nemmeno per essere stata chiamata 'bambina', forse un segno del fatto che era veramente cresciuta, o forse del fatto che era distratta.

\- A niente. - mentì.

Penelope scosse il capo. - Sono venuta a portarvi della focaccia. Come al solito ne ho fatta sin troppa, solo per noi del Tredicesimo Tempio. Vado a metterla in cucina. - sorrise amabilmente, disegnando ragnatele di rughe su quelle guance che nessuno ricordava di aver mai visto giovani. Eppure fra i suoi capelli raccolti spuntava ancora qualche striatura di nero, che le guerre e i dispiaceri avrebbero presto provveduto a cancellare, il suo portamento era dritto e il suo passo fermo. Come ferma era la sua mente, e difficile da ingannare.

\- Più per noi qualcosa, o qualcuno, è importante, più abbiamo paura di sbagliare. - le disse voltandosi nuovamente - Ma lasciati dire una cosa: la paura non è una risposta. Non fa altro che farci restare in pena, quando invece bisogna sapersi decidere.

\- Cerco Galan.

\- Non c'è.

\- Chissà perché, non ci credo. - ribatté Kyriaki.

L'uomo fece per replicare, ma alle sue spalle comparve Galan in persona. - Non è più necessario mentire. Grazie, comunque.

\- Di niente. - rispose questi scrollando le spalle, prima di sparire nell'interno della Quinta.

\- Cosa ci fai qui? - le parole di Galan avrebbero voluto essere brusche, ma il sospiro di rassegnazione che le accompagnò vi impresse tutt'altra sfumatura.

\- C'è qualcosa che devo restituirti da almeno dieci anni. - rispose candidamente lei, e, gli porse un mantello ordinatamente piegato.

Lo sguardo di Galan si fece perplesso e, suo malgrado, interessato.

\- Ti racconterò una storia. - dichiarò Kyriaki mettendogli in mano il mantello - C'era una volta una ragazzina. Questa ragazzina aveva un amico molto caro. Un giorno gli ricucì un mantello strappato. Quando andò a riportarglielo, lui non c'era. Per settimane tutto ciò che riuscì ad ottenere furono voci più o meno malevole, ma il suo amico continuò a non farsi trovare finché lei non lasciò perdere. Ma ha ancora nostalgia di lui.

Galan stava facendo di tutto per mantenere un'espressione impassibile, seppure con scarsi risultati. - Mi dispiace per lei, ma ci sono persone con cui è meglio non avere a che fare.

\- Pensi davvero di essere una di queste, Galan? Io non credo. E credo anche di avere il diritto di scegliere da sola chi frequentare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Idiozia assolutamente necessaria di fine capitolo:** mentre ammorbavo Beat nei miei deliri da stesura di fic, lei se n'è venuta fuori con questa cosa meravigliosamente LOL, da cui ho preso ispirazione per il capitolo:  
>  _Ikki: "Ilias! Torna a prendere a pugni la quercia!"  
>  Ilias(terrorizzato): "Sì, maestro!" *sgambetta via*  
> Shun: "Nii-san, non trattarlo così rudemente, in fondo lui…"  
> Ikki: "Anche tu Shun! Alla quercia!"  
> Shun(preso alla sprovvista): "Sì, Nii-san! Subito! °°"_
> 
>  **Credit:** in realtà l'idea di un attacco che acceca il nemico l'ho rubata al meraviglioso Mei del romanzo di Saint Seiya -sì, esiste un romanzo. No, vi prego non leggetelo mai, Mei è l'unica nota positiva in un paesaggio a dir poco desolante. E la passione per la cucina cinese di Seiya è documentata in una delle prime puntate dell'anime, quando Shiryu e Shunrei vanno a trovarlo in ospedale portandogli alcune leccornie preparate dall'adorabile fanciulla.
> 
>  **Diapositiva illustrativa:** [Ilias che fa il Ruhi Ken](http://i873.photobucket.com/albums/ab293/Gondolin_/Ilias-RuhiKen.jpg) (non fate commenti, già non so disegnare, ancor meno so usare una tavoletta grafica, e poi nel salvataggio i colori sono venuti sfasati non si capisce bene perché. GRRR!)


	9. Delle notti più buie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Ronnie James Dio - Rainbow In The Dark; Muse - Uprising

Una strana sensazione aveva svegliato Ilias nel cuore della notte. Era rimasto in ascolto, coi sensi tesi, così a lungo da convincersi di aver sognato. Ma poi un vocio lontano aveva catturato nuovamente la sua attenzione, e così, nonostante il fatto che il Maestro non si fosse svegliato gli faceva ancora pensare di essersi immaginato tutto, si decise ad alzarsi, incapace di restare fermo più a lungo.

Scivolò fuori dal letto e si gettò sulle spalle un mantello per proteggersi dalla pungente aria notturna, poi si diresse verso la fonte del rumore, che andava definendosi alle sue orecchie come un'insieme di voci furibonde. Infilatosi nella macchia alle spalle della casa iniziò a correre, preoccupato. La luce della luna filtrava appena fra i rami, ma il buio non aveva mai preoccupato Ilias, anche quando era solo un bambino e non un aspirante cavaliere; inoltre conosceva palmo a palmo quel boschetto. Corse, agile, schivando radici e rami, fermandosi solo una volta giunto al limitare di una radura, dalla quale provenivano grida e luce di torce.

Una piccola folla era radunata intorno ad un fagotto gettato a terra in mezzo a loro. C'erano sia uomini che donne, di tutte le età. Quando uno di loro si rivolse in tono concitato agli altri, gesticolando, la sua torcia illuminò il fagotto, e Ilias capì cosa stava succedendo. Rimase agghiacciato, inchiodato al tronco dell'albero dietro al quale si era nascosto ed incapace di muoversi per parecchi secondi.

A terra, circondata da quella che Ilias riconobbe come gente di Kassandra, c'era Thekla. Aveva uno zigomo livido e qualche graffio su un braccio, ma dalla sua posizione, Ilias non riusciva a vedere se avesse altre ferite.

\- E' una strega! Che aspettate? Siete venuti tutti in pieno accordo, adesso non tiratevi indietro! Siete forse dei vigliacchi?

\- Mikis ha ragione. - gli fece eco in tono stridulo e isterico un donnone scarmigliato che aveva l'aria di non dormire da giorni - Quest'uccellaccio del malaugurio ha detto che il mio micino sarebbe morto, ed ecco che due giorni dopo lo trovo sbranato da un cane. Volete aspettare che capiti ai vostri figli?

La folla si mosse, dapprima piano come il mare agitato da un vento leggero, poi si fece ancora più vicina, e il rumore che Ilias sentì gli ricordò molto il mugghiare delle onde in tempesta, che solo, quando era bambino, era capace di fargli paura, anche se lui si trovava al sicuro in cima all'acropoli. Allora la zia Penelope un po' lo consolava e un po' lo scherniva, dicendogli che se avesse fatto il cattivo l'avrebbe portato da Poseidone o l'avrebbe dato in pasto al Kraken. Ma da quando il suo Maestro gli aveva raccontato di quando lui e gli altri Cavalieri di Bronzo avevano combattuto proprio contro il dio dei mari, Ilias ne aveva un po' meno paura. Si fece coraggio e, mentre le prime pietre cozzavano con un rumore sordo contro il corpo rannicchiato di Thekla, uscì allo scoperto. Non aveva in mente niente di preciso, sapeva solo di non poter permettere che le facessero del male, ma non di non avere tempo per tornare a chiedere aiuto al Maestro Ikki.

\- Uno spirito dei boschi! - strillò qualcuno, vedendolo spuntare così all'improvviso dall'oscurità.

\- Ma è solo un ragazzino!

\- Che vuoi moccioso?

\- Che non facciate del male a Thekla. - rispose Ilias, perfettamente consapevole di apparire ridicolo e sapendo che non sarebbe stato ascoltato. Ma era un futuro cavaliere, lui, e se a quella gente dodici anni sembravano pochi, lui non avrebbe scambiato la propria età con nessuno dei presenti, se significava diventare stupidi e superstiziosi come loro.

\- Ah, è un amichetto della strega! - disse l'uomo che aveva parlato per primo, avvicinandoglisi con la torcia in una mano e un bastone nell'altra.

Ilias si mise davanti a Thekla, e si fermò coi sensi tesi fino allo spasmo, pronto a reagire a qualsiasi tipo di attacco. Così, quando Mikis fece per abbattere il nodoso bastone sul suo capo, Ilias alzò le braccia e ne afferrò un'estremità. Se non fosse stato troppo sconvolto dalla situazione, probabilmente il ragazzino avrebbe trovato assai comica l'espressione di sorpresa che si dipinse sul volto del suo assalitore quando si sentì strappare via l'arma.

Dodici anni potevano decisamente _sembrare_ pochi, ma per un difensore di Atena non lo erano affatto.

\- Mostro! - gridò Mikis, con il terrore di chi non capisce dipinto nello sguardo.

Ilias lo ignorò e voltò appena il capo verso la ragazza distesa alle sue spalle. - Ehi, ce la fai a muoverti? Ti conviene allonanar- fu interrotto da una sassata, che schivò per un pelo.

Non fece in tempo a controllare che Thekla si mettesse al sicuro. Dovette invece restituire qualche colpo, e nonostante tutto fu a malincuore. Se un tempo non aveva compreso la ritrosia di Shun a combattere, ora capiva sin troppo. Certo, quelli erano pur sempre civili contrariamente ai nemici affrontati da Andromeda, ma erano armati e numerosi. Eppure l'idea di fare del male ad altri esseri umani lo turbava. I Cattivi avrebbero sempre dovuto essere personaggi orribili dai volti sconosciuti e armi spaventose.

**Turn Back The Pendulum 0**

Galan aveva le lacrime agli occhi dal ridere. - Non è possibile!

\- Ti giuro che è vero. - rispose lei - Shaka di Virgo guarda sollo B-movie horror.

\- Che gusti, per un Cavaliere! - tacque per un istante e aggrottò le sopracciglia - Spero solo che non ne abbia mai fatti vedere al signor Aiolia.

Stavolta fu il turno di Kyriaki di ridere. - Come vegli bene sul giovane Leone, controlli anche che film deve guardare!

L'espressione di Galan si fece malinconica. - Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che badasse a lui, quando sono entrato al suo servizio, e ormai è come un fratello minore per me. E comunque - aggiunse battagliero - gli horror sono fuori discussione, poi non dormirebbe la notte. Ha pur sempre quindici anni!

Kyriaki sollevò un sopracciglio. - Appunto. Mi sembra grande abb-

Ad un cenno preoccupato di Galan, si zittì di colpo.

Rimasero entrambi immobili, in ascolto per alcuni lunghissimi secondi, finché il giovane non tirò un sospiro di sollievo. - Niente, scusa. Falso allarme.

\- Uff, mi sento ridicola.

\- Sei stata tu stessa ha raccontarmi delle storie che ti aveva fatto la tua amica solo perché mi avevi rivolto la parola, e hai accettato di incontrarci in segreto. O così o niente, non ho intenzione di rovinarti la vita.

\- Sì, è vero, ma tutti questi sotterfugi... manco fossi la tua amante, o che so io! - concluse Kyriaki, esasperata, arrossendo però subito dopo per le parole pronunciate. - Scusa, io...

\- Non mi scandalizzo così facilmente. Capisco che in effetti la situazione per te abbia del surreale. - fece un ampio gesto per indicare la camera in disuso della Quinta Casa in cui si trovavano e la luce delle stelle che filtrava dalla finestra - Per me è diverso, sono abituato ad essere come un ospite sgradito.

\- Mi dispiace. - mormorò lei. Guardandolo negli occhi però non trovò più la durezza del loro casuale incontro di qualche tempo prima, e fu felice di poterlo veder sorridere come un tempo, e fiera di poter partecipare di quel sorriso. Di esserne magari la causa.

\- Figurati. - rispose scrollando le spalle - E anzi, scusami tu, non è mia abitudine fare la vittima.

\- Fare la vittima? Io al tuo posto sarei a pezzi.

\- E non faresti altro che piangere da mattina a sera, vero?

\- Galan! Sii un po' più cavalleresco con questa povera fanciulla dal cuore troppo tenero! - protestò Kyriaki ridendo.

\- Sì, mia signora. - assentì Galan andando ad inginocchiarsi ai suoi piedi. Quando le prese una mano per baciargliela, lei arrossì di nuovo. - Suvvia, madamigella, vi do forse motivo di trovarvi in tale imbarazzo? - la prese in giro lui.

\- Non so se ci hai mai fatto caso, ma non mi capita spesso di ricevere baciamano. - sbuffò Kyriaki.

\- E' un vero peccato. Bisognerebbe rimediare, non trovi? - e le sfiorò nuovamente la mano con le labbra, facendo raggiungere nuove e adorabili sfumature di rosso alle sue guance.

Già tutto il Santuario mormorava. Kyriaki era irrequieta e si lagnava con Galan. - Cosa dovrò dire una volta che sarà nato? Che è stato lo Spirito Santo?

\- La gente tende a credere a questo genere di cose, no?

\- Galan! Sii serio, per piacere. - lo implorò lei - Che fine farà la mia reputazione? Già ora tutti parlano...

\- Pensi che far sapere al mondo che aspetti un figlio da me ti migliorerebbe la situazione, invece?

\- ...

\- E' per questo che avevo scelto la solitudine.

\- Ma non è giusto!

\- E' ben poca cosa rispetto alla morte, che pure mi sarebbe spettata molti anni fa. E avere te è stato un premio superiore ai miei meriti. - concluse accarezzandole una guancia - La vera ingiustizia è che tu sia rimasta coinvolta in questa situazione.

La donna fece per protestare, ma Galan la prevenne. - Mi sento responsabile per te e per... nostro figlio. - le ultime due parole gli pesarono sulla lingua come macigni, eppure erano anche riconfortanti come nettare divino. - Non voglio che cresca come il figlio di un uomo disonorato. Pensa solo a come la gente mi guarda. Vuoi che accada anche a lui?

\- No. - ammise Kyriaki a malincuore, chinando il capo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** a) Grazie alla solita nota (&hearts), che in [Mistero e terrore alla Sesta Casa](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=417620) ha parlato dell'amore di Shaka per gli horror di serie B.  
> b) Queste scene da harmony di quart'ordine saranno la mia morte. È ridicolo quanto io mi sia divertita col flashback. Galan però si è divertito ancora di più a fare il marpione è_é (comunque, oh, per le scene het arrivo massimo al rating verde, manco un bacio con la lingua come si deve ._. sono patologica ormai. Mi prenderei a sberle)


	10. Delle lacrime e della gioia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack di omaggio ad Ikki, per pura tamarraggine: Tierra Santa - Alas de Fuego
> 
> Special Guest: ~~il biscottino alle mandorle~~ ♥ Kostantinos © Beat
> 
> Armatura disegnata durante l'ora di filosofia: [Hegel ne sarebbe soddisfatto, spero](http://i873.photobucket.com/albums/ab293/Gondolin_/DSCN0406.jpg).

Ikki fu svegliato da un'esplosione di cosmo. Durante l'infinitesimale intervallo di tempo fra il momento in cui riconobbe il cosmo di Ilias e quello in cui riprese completamente il controllo della propria mente annebbiata dal sonno, le sensazioni delle passate battaglie lo inondarono con la violenza dell'acqua che distrugge una diga e dall'angolo nascosto in cui era stata relegata molti anni prima ruggì la paura, paura di perdere Ilias. Svegliatosi, non lo ricordò nemmeno. Sbuffò invece perché il suo meritato riposo era stato interrotto e si buttò addosso i vestiti persino più in fretta del solito.

\- Se si è messo nei guai per una cazzata giuro che gli faccio provare la disciplina di Death Queen Island! - ringhiò fra sé, pur sapendo che Ilias non era tipo da andarsele a cercare.

In un attimo, Ilias se li era trovati tutti addosso. I colpi giungevano lenti e scoordinati, ma così fitti da risultare impossibili da schivare.

“Forza, Ilias”, si spronò. Mentre bloccava un pugno diretto al proprio naso e girava il braccio all'assalitore, una randellata lo colpì alla schiena, facendogli letteralmente vedere le stelle. “Sai che disonore farsi battere da questi qui? E lasciare Thekla nelle loro mani, poi? In nome di Atena, giuro che non lo permetterò!”

Chiuse gli occhi per un istante, alla ricerca di quell'energia _potenzialmente infinita_ che tutto il suo addestramento aveva avuto il lo scopo di raggiungere. Quando rialzò lo sguardo sul cielo notturno, gli parve che la Croce del Sud brillasse con maggior forza, e si sentì imbattibile.

Avvertì il calore del cosmo, mentre intorno a lui alcune delle grida di rabbia si mutavano in strilli impauriti.

\- Guardate lì!

\- Si muove! - ululò una giovane indicando un vecchissimo leccio dalla corteccia scura e nodosa.

La terra fra le radici si smosse e queste si aprirono come antiche dita, rivelando uno scrigno di bronzo dal quale filtrava una tenue luce purpurea.

Persino Ilias fu preso per un attimo da terrore reverenziale, prima di ricordare una frase di Seiya quando, anni prima, si era fatto raccontare il suo primo combattimento come Saint, avvenuto in una notte chiara come quella, ma contro nemici ben più preparati: “L'armatura è come un cavallo: se percepisce la tua paura ti disarciona, ma se ti sente sicuro ti porterà lontano”.

Solo allora il Pandora's Box si spalancò. Il Bronze Cloth andò a rivestire il corpo di Ilias, che sentì svanire il dolore dei colpi ricevuti e una nuova energia scorrere nelle sue vene.

La folla intanto si era divisa in due parti: l'una si era ormai data alla fuga, mentre l'altra si accanì sullo “spirito dei boschi” con la furia dettata dalla paura.

Ilias raccolse la concentrazione necessaria per scagliare un attacco. Portò avanti la gamba e il braccio destro. Il fianco esposto era protetto da una scintillante placca di bronzo dell'armatura; l'altro ne era privo per permettergli una maggiore libertà di movimento. Spalancò la mano, il palmo rivolto verso i suoi avversari. Li osservò per un istante, poi gridò: - Kuroi Yoru!

Sul gruppo rimasto calò una fitta nube oscura, impenetrabile e soffocante come carbone gettato nei loro occhi e nelle loro gole. Ilias aveva calibrato la forza per non farlo risultare mortale; se la sarebbero cavata tutti con un'intossicazione, alla peggio.

Intanto però la momentanea cecità e mancanza d'aria aveva messo in rotta quella folla violenta, così Ikki giunse quando nella radura non restavano che i due ragazzini. - Cosa diavolo è successo? Ilias!

Questi barcollò come se fosse stato sul punto di svenire, ma si riprese immediatamente. Indicò Thekla, ancora accasciata tremante a terra e riprese fiato. - Volevano... volevano farle del male. - riuscì a spiegare.

Ikki non fece altre domande e si diresse verso la ragazzina. - Sai bene?

\- A-adesso sì. L-lui mi ha difesa.

Il Bronze Saint raccolse da terra il mantello che era caduto all'allievo nella foga dello scontro e lo sistemò sulle spalle di Thekla, poi tornò verso Ilias.

\- Maestro...

Ma non c'era bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. Lo sguardo di Ikki si era già posato sul Pandora's Box abbandonato a terra alle spalle di Ilias, e un sorriso fiero si era fatto strada sul suo volto.

\- A quanto pare l'hai trovata, alla fine. Te la devi essere meritata davvero, perché sia venuta da te di sua spontanea volontà.

Ilias boccheggiò, rendendosi conto dell'enormità di quello che gli stava dicendo il suo Maestro. Ormai la tanto agognata armatura era proprio sua, e Ikki gli stava praticamente facendo i complimenti.

\- Adesso però devi spiegarmi esattamente cos'è successo.

\- Ve lo posso spiegare io. - intervenne Thekla, che sembrava essersi ripresa - Da sempre ho _il dono_ \- calcò con ironia sulla parola - di vedere con molta chiarezza. Tanta che a volte so persino cosa sta per accadere. Non lo faccio apposta, non me ne rendo nemmeno conto. Lo vedo come vedo voi ora e so che non è falso. Ho avuto la sfortuna di anticipare qualche disgrazia, e così... - scrollò le spalle.

\- E adesso? - domandò Ilias, spostando lo sguardo da Thekla ad Ikki.

\- A casa non posso tornare. - constatò lei.

\- Mi pare ovvio. Per stasera vieni con noi. - decise il Maestro.

Fu solo davanti ad una buona scodella di minestra calda che ripresero il discorso.

\- Credo che il posto migliore per te sarebbe un luogo sacro dove le tue abilità non saranno motivo di paura ma di ammirazione. - esordì Ikki.

\- Un tempio di Apollo? - domandò Thekla illuminandosi.

\- Possiamo andare a Delfi. - propose Ilias, pensando alla grande fama che quel santuario si era guadagnato nel corso dei secoli.

\- Non sarebbe una lunga deviazione rispetto al nostro percorso. - rifletté Ikki - Possiamo accompagnarti e poi proseguire verso Atene. Ti aspetta l'investitura ufficiale. - aggiunse rivolto al suo allievo, il cui sguardo si spostò istintivamente verso lo scrigno contenente l'armatura.

Thekla gli sorrise, e lui ricambiò, raggiante. Dopo un momento però la sua espressione si fece meditabonda. - I tuoi genitori non saranno preoccupati?

\- Ho lasciato un biglietto prima di uscire.

\- Un biglietto?

\- Avevo il presentimento che non sarei tornata tanto presto. O che non sarei tornata affatto. Quando sarò a Delfi potrò scrive loro che sto bene. - tirò su col naso.

\- Sei triste? - domandò premuroso Ilias.

\- No. - rispose lei orgogliosa - Andrò in un luogo meraviglioso dove nessuno mi dirà di fare la brava donnina di casa e mio padre non farà sempre quella faccia delusa.

\- Se cerchi una disciplina rilassata forse un tempio non è il luogo adatto. - intervenne Ikki per cambiare argomento - Non sei d'accordo, Ilias?

\- Magari Apollo è più anarchico della nostra Dea. - sogghignò il ragazzino.

Partirono il giorno successivo. Il viaggio fu tranquillo, e quando giunsero al tempio di Apollo ottennero subito di poter parlare con un sacerdote, che accolse Thekla con benevolenza. Già da tempo sapeva del suo arrivo.

Si stavano già voltando per andarsene quando Ilias si sentì chiamare.

\- Ricordati che Kyriaki è sempre al tuo fianco. - gli disse con un sorriso Thekla prima di varcare la soglia del tempio - In ogni soffio di vento, in ogni spiga di grano. Sta sorridendo anche ora. Ah, e tuo padre piangerebbe di gioia vedendoti. Addio, Ilias, e grazie. - concluse rivolgendo un ultimo cenno di saluto ai due.

Scavalcò l'alto gradino d'ingresso e fu inghiottita dall'oscurità.

\- Chi è Kyriaki? - domandò Ikki.

\- E'... era mia madre. - rispose Ilias con lo sguardo fisso sul portone ormai vuoto.

\- Thekla ti ha fatto un grande regalo. D'ora in poi sarà solo il dio a decidere il che direzione dovrà volgere il suo sguardo. Vieni, è arrivato il momento di tornare ad Atene.

Una volta giunti a destinazione, ebbero qualche giorno di libertà prima della cerimonia, per permettere anche ai Bronze dispersi nelle varie parti del mondo di arrivare. Shun aveva fatto sapere ad Ikki che ci tenevano moltissimo a partecipare.

Nel frattempo maestro e allievo si godevano la tranquillità del Santuario.

Il giorno dopo il loro arrivo, Ikki si recò all'Arena. Trovò Aiolia su uno dei gradoni più in alto, e si sedette accanto a lui.

\- Di nuovo qui, eh, Phoenix? Pensi ancora che questo posto ci tenga legati come cani alla cuccia?

\- Sono qui di mia spontanea volontà.

\- Sette anni fa non l'avresti detto.

Rimasero in silenzio, guardando Aiolos istruire il giovane Kostantinos. Era bizzarro vedere Aiolos adulto di fronte ad un Saga in miniatura. Naturalmente guardando bene le differenze si notavano eccome, ma Ikki continuava a trovarlo assai poco rassicurante. E continuava a temere che un giorno o l'altro le avrebbe prese anche da lui, come da ogni membro di quella stramaledetta famiglia, anche se naturalmente si guardava bene dall'ammetterlo ad anima viva.

\- Guarda come ci si diverte. - commentò Aiolia con un sorriso intenerito - Credo che in un'altra vita mio fratello avrebbe fatto l'insegnante alle elementari.

Ikki ridacchiò al pensiero del glorioso Aiolos dietro ad una cattedra, circondato di marmocchi, ma alla fine dovette ammettere che non era un'immagine poi così incongrua.

\- Ehi, quello non è il tuo allievo? - fece Aiolia indicando Ilias, che stava entrando in quel momento nell'Arena.

\- Proprio lui.

Lo videro parlare con Aiolos e poi stringere la mano a Kosta. Ikki gli aveva raccontato che anche il figlio di Saga era stato, anche se solo per poche ore, un Eventuale Allievo, ed evidentemente Ilias aveva voluto conoscerlo.

Un momento dopo, Aiolos li raggiunse sugli spalti. - Mi sono trovato un supplente. - ridacchiò - Adesso vediamo cosa sa fare.

\- Per adesso è una sfida impari, Sagitter. - rispose Ikki con un ghigno dei suoi - Aspetta di portarlo all'armatura e poi voglio vedere.

\- Non parlarmi di armatura! - fece questi, mettendosi le mani nei capelli - L'ho già pescato che cercava di provarsi quella di suo padre. Fortuna che almeno lui è Ariete, e non può combinarci niente. Ma se fossi in Kiki farei attenzione.

Ikki osservò con una certa preoccupazione lo scontro amichevole che si stava svolgendo fra i due. Dopo quasi un anno di addestramento, Kostantinos già mostrava i segni di un grande talento, ma ovviamente ancora non poteva reggere il confronto con Ilias, che infatti calibrava la sua forza con precisione e si fermava di quando in quando per dare qualche consiglio al più giovane.

Quando fu introdotto nel salone delle udienze, Ilias si stupì di quanto differisse dai suoi ricordi; non gli sembrava più uno spazio sterminato e alto quasi quanto il cielo. Non solo era cresciuto, ma la sala era anche molto più affollata rispetto all'ultima volta che ci aveva messo piede. Shaka, Aiolia, Aldebaran, Milo, Camus, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya, Shiryu, Galan, zia Penelope e tutte le ancelle che aveva conosciuto durante l'infanzia erano lì per assistere.

Quando entrò il Pontefice, il silenzio si fece se possibile ancora più fitto. Ai piedi del trono, il Pandora's Box della Croce del Sud rifletteva la luce delle numerose candele, accese nonostante all'esterno fosse pieno giorno.

\- Quest'oggi celebriamo l'investitura di un Cavaliere di Bronzo. Vieni avanti, Ilias.

Il ragazzo ubbidì, e si inginocchiò di fronte al Pontefice.

\- Costui ha ricevuto il giusto addestramento per diventare difensore della dea Atena da Ikki della Fenice, nei pressi della cittadina macedone di Kassandra. Qualcuno desidera negarlo?

Dalla sala si levò solo il silenzio.

\- Il suo Maestro lo ritiene degno di ricevere ufficialmente l'armatura e di servire da oggi in poi nelle sue stesse schiere?

\- Lo ritengo degno, signore. - rispose Ikki facendo un passo avanti col capo rispettosamente chinato.

\- Da questo momento - proseguì il Pontefice mentre lo scrigno, circonfuso di una tenue luce, si apriva, rivelando le parti dell'armatura - sarai Ilias della Croce del Sud, e servirai la giustizia con mano forte e cuore generoso. Ora alzati.

Ilias, raggiante, si alzò, e il cloth avvolse il suo corpo. Era di un marrone tenue come la corteccia di un giovane albero, tranne parte delle braccia e la cintura, che spiccavano per il rosso brillante. Le protezioni per le spalle avevano la stessa forma arrotondata di quelle dell'armatura di Andromeda, pur essendo più piccole, e sul diadema spiccavano in bianco le cinque stelle della Croce del Sud.

Mentre usciva dal Tempio, Ilias si sentiva tremare le ginocchia. Pensava al giorno in cui era stato condotto lassù per la prima volta da Ikki, ed era poi sceso per quelle stesse scale correndo come un indemoniato. Istintivamente, cercò in mezzo a quella piccola folla lo sguardo di colui che sette anni prima l'aveva afferrato per la collottola chiamandolo 'piccoletto', ma che aveva anche dato una spinta ai suoi sogni. Gli sorrise, trattenendosi a fatica dall'alzare due dita in segno di vittoria.

Fu preso sotto braccio da un Seiya assolutamente entusiasta e non fece in tempo a vedere Galan asciugarsi furtivamente una lacrimuccia di commozione.

_**T** _ he  _**E** _ nd

**Author's Note:**

> Note del 2020: Quando questa fic è stata plottata e scritta, l'armatura della Croce del Sud non era ancora stata usata in canon. Scusi, signor babbo di Sōma di Saint Seiya Omega, non volevo fregarle l'armatura e renderla di bronzo.
> 
> **Altre fic in questo 'verse (di beat, su EFP):**
> 
> [Nel vento e nelle spighe di grano](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=623394&i=1) \- seguito dell’ultimo capitolo di questa fic, Galan-centric. Ho un sacco di feels su questa, ma proprio tanti.
> 
> [Di ancelle, bambini e famiglie problematiche](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=557525&i=1) \- in cui Saga “si trombava le servette” e, well…  
> [Make tweed not war](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=615094&i=1) \- Rhadamanthys/Kanon, comparsa di Kostas (OC di beat)  
> [Fiume di stelle](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=671803&i=1) \- epilogo di _Di ancelle, bambini e famiglie problematiche_. Questa FA MALE.


End file.
